Legendary Lovers: the Originals
by Purp1eLady
Summary: Sequel to Legendary Lovers. Cory and Kol are back. This time Cory has to help keep Hayley safe, keep the Original family under control, deal with a very possessive Marcel, help a teenage witch, and keep her 1076-year-old marriage at the same time. "That's what happens when we get involved with the family, darling." Kol/OC
1. House of the Rising Son: Part 1

**I don't own anything but Cory and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to Legendary Lovers. ****Cory and Kol are back. This time Cory has to help keep Hayley safe, keep the Original family under control, deal with a very possessive Marcel, a teenage witch, and keep her 1076-year-old marriage at the same time. ****"That's what happens when we get involved with the family, darling." **

* * *

**Chapter 1- House of the Rising Son: Part 1  
**

I held a laugh in as Kol said, "I give up."

He was trying desperately to get his shirt ironed. I was lying on the bed, watching with a grin. He had told me to stay in bed while he tried (and failed) at getting his clothes ironed. I couldn't resist the chance at watching this disaster happen, so I agreed.

My thoughts were interrupted by hearing my phone ring. I picked it up with a giggle saying, "Hello?"

"Cory, where are you?" I heard Rebekah ask me. I sat up and said, "Jackson, Mississippi. Why?" Rebekah paused and said, "Klaus went back to New Orleans, and Elijah followed him. He knocked up a werewolf." I paused and said, "How is that even possible?"

"Since he broke the curse, he can pass on the werewolf gene. I haven't heard from Elijah in four days." Rebekah said. I paused and said, "Thinking about it, I haven't either… What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to be ready in twenty minutes. I'm coming to get you, and then we're going to pay Klaus a little visit. But leave Kol, we don't want the vampires there to freak out. If it's serious, you can go back and get him." I sighed as I looked at my husband who was still trying to iron. I nodded and said, "Alright. But we get at least two days, and then he's probably coming."

"I figured," Rebekah said. I chuckled and said, "See you in twenty."

I hung up my phone and stood up. Kol looked up at me and said, "What's going on?"

"Klaus got a werewolf pregnant, Rebekah nor myself have heard from Elijah in four days, and Klaus went back to New Orleans," I explained as I grabbed my suitcase, throwing clothes in. Kol paused and said, "What are we going to do then?"

I smiled at him and said, "You are staying here. In two days, I'll come back and get you because knowing your brother he's gotten himself or Elijah in trouble."

Kol nodded and said, "You get two days. Two days tops."

I giggled and said, "Alright. Help me pack?" Kol nodded and said, "I'll pack. You iron."

I laughed and did as I was told. There was a knock on the door, and Kol let his sister in. I smiled at Rebekah as I hung up Kol's shirt. She smiled and said, "You two are adorable. But we need to go."

I nodded and put the shirt in the closet. Kol handed me my purse and my phone as he carried my suitcase. He put it in the back of Rebekah's red convertible, and I kissed him softly and he said, "Two days."

I nodded as I got in the passenger's seat and Kol said to Rebekah, "If my wife is hurt when she comes back- it'll be me that daggers you. Not Klaus."

I rolled my eyes and said, "No one's daggering anybody," I turned to Kol, "I'll be fine."

He sighed, kissed me one more time, and Rebekah sped down the road.

* * *

As Rebekah drove, I sat in the passenger's seat and I quickly threw my hair up. I sighed as I looked at the hand marks on my neck. I sighed and said, "Kol is going to kill me."

"He'd never kill you," Rebekah said, "Maybe me."

I laughed and said, "But you can't die."

"Exactly," Rebekah said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, and she laughed.

* * *

Rebekah drove into the driveway of the house of Klaus, his baby's mother, and Elijah. Rebekah was talking to Elijah's voicemail as we got out of the car, "Elijah, if not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get Cory and I back to this God Forsaken city, then well done. We're here and we're worried. Now pick up before Cory kicks in the bloody door."

As we walked in, a girl walked down the stairs holding a fire poker, saying, "Who the hell are you two?"

"Oh, you must be the maid. Our bags are in the car, get them, will you?" Rebekah said as she set her keys on the table. The girl simply said, "Hello. Not the maid."

"Right, you're that werewolf that Klaus knocked up," I said as I crossed my arms. I was in a pissy mood, sue me. Rebekah joined in as she said, "I was expecting some supernatural miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet. Hayley isn't it?"

"You have your brother's manners," The girl said and I raised my eyebrows and said, "I'm his sister-in-law. But we have the same temper. So watch it."

"Where's Elijah?" Rebekah asked Hayley as she looked around. Hayley shrugged, saying, "Beats me. He's long gone."

"What do you mean "long gone"?" Rebekah asked. Hayley simply said, "One minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me and this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into. He was all poetic about how we're family and then Klaus told me he bailed. Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire."

I narrowed my eyes as I walked around. I listened as Rebekah said, "Elijah isn't just any vampire, and he doesn't break promises-" I interrupted saying, "-Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like."

Rebekah and I walked into the living room and I said, "KLAUS, GET OUT HERE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU DID WITH ELIJAH!" Rebekah then said, "YOU NARCISSISTIC BACKSTABBING WANKER." I let out a laugh at that.

I felt a smile light up my face as Klaus walked in the room. He was still like my little brother even though he did some evil things.

"Enough with all the shouting- little sister, I should've known. Cory… you surprise me a lot," Klaus said. I shrugged and said, "It's what I do best."

"I assume the six dead vampires were you two's doings," Klaus said. I growled and said, "They were very rude-" Rebekah interrupted me by saying, "-Trying to victimize two poor innocent girls trying to find their way to the Quarter."

_**I broke a pool stick, and threw two in two men's hearts, and then I was grabbed around the neck. I was momentarily stunned, but then kneed him in the balls and he fell to his knees. I grabbed a different broken pool stick, and shoved it in his heart.**_

"So sorry, were they friends of yours because one choked me," I said with a small growl. Klaus pulled my hair back to look at my neck to see the light purple marks that were slowly healing. He slightly cringed.

"That's right, you don't have any friends," Rebekah said. Klaus scoffed and said, "Cory is my friend." I shook my head and wrapped my arm around his shoulders (as best I could since I was so short next to him) and said, "No, I'm your sister."

Klaus smiled at me. We held this bond that none of the other Mikaelsons understood. Klaus then continued saying, "And I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you?"

I, of course, didn't remember him as Kol had already been daggered by then. I had then went on my rampage of killing thousands for hundreds of years so- no, I did not know this Marcel person.

"Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the "King of the Quarter" now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you," Klaus said. I think he was talking directly to Rebekah now as I was standing by Hayley in the doorway.

"Do they do this often?" Hayley asked me. I chuckled and said, "This isn't even a sixteenth of it."

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welsh on deals. What did you do to him?" Rebekah asked. Klaus shrugged, sitting down, as he said, "Perhaps he's on a holiday. Or taking a long Autumn nap upstairs. Well go on, take a look around…" I had a feeling of what he did though I really didn't want it to be right as Rebekah walked around, "…You remember this house as well as I."

Rebekah turned back to look at him and said, "I remember everything."

I sat down in a chair and crossed my legs. Klaus looked at me and said, "So where's my younger brother?"

I sighed as my phone started ringing and said, "Right here."

I stood up and headed back outside to answer my phone.

* * *

"Cory!" I heard. I looked down the stairs at Klaus and said, "What?"

"Want to go out drinking with me later?" He asked. I scoffed and said, "That's how Hayley got pregnant. I'm good; maybe a coffee instead."

Klaus nodded and said "In the morning then." He headed out and said to Rebekah and I, "And welcome home."

I walked down the stairs and leaned on the railing next to Hayley. Rebekah turned to us both and said, "You two; I'm going to search this house inch-by-inch to find out what my evil brother has done to my good one. You're helping."

I shrugged and ran down the stairs the rest of the way. As we walked down into the basement, Rebekah explained, saying, "The Governor had lots of secret rooms. I'll show you his favorite."

We made it into the dark and decrepit basement, using my phone as a flashlight. I stopped beside Rebekah at the sight of the coffins. I groaned and Hayley said, "You think he killed him?"

"They can't be killed," I said. Rebekah continued saying, "But it doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers. When in the heart it sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah." Rebekah looked at her coffin saying, "This one's mine." I sighed as I bent down and brushed the dirt off of Kol's coffin, saying, "This is Kol's."

"He keeps your coffin on sand-pie…" Hayley said. Rebekah then said, "He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him," I interrupted, saying, "-Elijah's isn't here. He must've put him somewhere else."

"I feel sick," Hayley said, rubbing her stomach. I chuckled, standing up, as Rebekah said, "Welcome to the family, love. You should've run the second you realized Elijah was gone."

"Yeah, well the witches have put some sort of hex on me. As long as I'm carrying this baby, I can't leave New Orleans. If I do, they'll kill me," Hayley explained. I shook my head, saying, "I hate witches. Always have. They seem to always have something up their asses."

"Well, knowing Klaus he's planning a box for you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tum," Rebekah said. I rolled my eyes and said, "The one thing I always hated about this family- it was always so negative."

Rebekah sighed and said, "Sorry." I shrugged and she said, "I'm leaving as soon as we find Elijah. I suspect Cory is too," I nodded, "Being daggered in a box for decades, sucks-" I interrupted, "-And being alone for decades isn't fun either," I headed out of the room and said, "You better find a way to break that hex."

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Rebekah sighed sadly as Cory headed out of the room. Hayley looked back over at Rebekah and said, "What's with her?"

"Her husband is my brother, Kol. They've been married for over a thousand years. Not even a year ago, Klaus had Kol daggered and in this coffin," I tapped Kol's coffin, "She was alone for 159 years. She could never hate Klaus for it though, she loves him too much."

"…What do you mean?" Hayley asked as we headed out of the room. I sighed and said, "Klaus and Cory have this sibling bond that no one understands. He can't get mad at her, and she can't stay mad at him. The 159 years was the longest I've ever seen her mad at him and then she hugged him when he gave Kol back."

* * *

**AN: The first chapter of the sequel.**

**If you read the first chapter without reading _Legendary__ Lovers_** **I suggest you read it because if you don't some things will not make sense because there is another fandom involved in the first story, and the only reason it's not a crossover is because it's barely mentioned in this story, but if you read _Legendary Lovers_ it would make more sense when you go through those parts/flashbacks.  
**

**Warning: The episodes will be made into two parts because when you write down the episode, it is actually like ten to twelve pages with 4,000 to 7,000 words. So I decided to split them apart. This is part one of the second episode.**

**P.S. We will be going way more into Cory's past than we did in _Legendary Lovers_.**

**Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	2. House of the Rising Son: Part 2

**I don't own anything but Cory and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to Legendary Lovers. ****Cory and Kol are back. This time Cory has to help keep Hayley safe, keep the Original family under control, deal with a very possessive Marcel, a teenage witch, and keep her 1076-year-old marriage at the same time. ****"That's what happens when we get involved with the family, darling." **

* * *

**Chapter 2- House of the Rising Son: Part 2**

As the young witch grabbed a knife off the counter, I grabbed it from her hand and said, "I don't think so."

Rebekah walked up behind me and said, "Sophie Deveraux, my brother, Elijah, told me about you. Know who I am?"

Sophie nodded and glanced at me as I twirled the knife around in my hands. I smirked and said, "And I suspect you know who I am, too?" She nodded and Rebekah said, "Then you know we need to talk."

* * *

"So if I had to guess, knowing Klaus' history, Elijah has a dagger in his chest," Rebekah said. I shook my head and said, "So negative…" Rebekah shot me a look and I rolled my eyes and said, "It's a magical object. You're a witch, do a spell, locate the dagger, locate Elijah."

"I can't use magic. It's punishable by death. Marcel's rules," Sophie said. Rebekah stopped walking and said, "Marcel? What do you think I'm going to do to you if you don't give me what I want?"

"Not much. I've been linked, so anything you do to me- you do to Hayley." Sophie said. I rolled my eyes when Rebekah said, "Who?" She then said, "Oh, right, the mummy."

"Well luckily, for you, Elijah seems to care about her," I said, "Otherwise I'd break your neck right here." Rebekah nodded in agreement and then said, "How did Marcel get so bloody powerful anyway? He wasn't like this when I left a hundred years ago."

"Marcel has a way to tell whenever there's magic done in the Quarter," Sophie said with a shrug, "The how isn't relevant."

"I'll tell you what's not bloody relevant," I growled, "A coven of witches who can't do magic," Rebekah stopped me from getting any closer to Sophie before I_ did_ snap her neck, and said, "Here's an idea. Move away."

"We practice ancestral magic. This cemetery is filled with the remains of our witch ancestors, without access to them, we're powerless. If we run, we're leaving our legacy behind. Our home, our family," Sophie explained. I leaned against a tomb as Rebekah sat down and said, "Well… family's overrated."

I growled at her and she said, "Sorry."

My phone started ringing and I looked at it saying, "Oh look, there's your _brother _now." Rebekah sighed and said, "Which one? The evil or the whipped?"

"The whipped," I said as I walked away from the two of them, answering my phone.

* * *

As Klaus pushed the new vampire into the car, and I sighed as I looked at my nails and said, "I just realized," The young vampire jumped while Klaus sighed, "That I broke a nail last night. Oh well." I turned and smiled saying, "I wanted to check on you, you know how worried I get."

Klaus rolled his eyes but I saw the small smile he had on his face as I got out of the car. I narrowed my eyes at the guy who stood in front of me as he said, "And who might you be?"

I crossed my arms and said, "Cory Mikaelson. You?"

"Marcel Gerard," The man said. He looked me up and down and said, "So you're the famous Original Wife."

I smiled and said, "That's what they call me."

"You don't look so special," Marcel said with a smirk. I smirked back as I patted him on the shoulder and said, "Darling, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

I then turned on my heel and sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Klaus sat in a bar, and as Marcel walked over to him he said, "I know that face- women trouble."

"You're a dick, you know that?" Marcel said simply. Klaus raised an eyebrow as he continued, "Why didn't you tell me your sister and sister-in-law was in town?"

Klaus shrugged and said, "I thought it'd be more amusing for you to find out for yourself. What'd you think of my lovely sister-in-law, though?"

Marcel narrowed his eyes and said, "She's seems fine for the moment… Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"That my sister has grown more insane in the last century while my sister-in-law is very unpredictable," Klaus said as he poured more of his drink into his cup.

"Or, maybe, that it was them that killed my guys," Marcel suggested. Klaus shook his head and said, "Doubtful. Unless that biker bar is frequented by small town high school quarterbacks and my younger brother, I can't imagine they'd be interested."

Marcel's phone started ringing, and he said, "Yeah?" Klaus listened in as the man over the phone said, "Just got a tip. Someone saw a werewolf on Laneville Park."

Marcel nodded, saying, "Get a couple nightwalkers to run it down. Bring me back its head." Marcel hung up, and Klaus said, "Well, I guess that solves the mystery of the murdered riff raff, at least my sister and sister-in-law are in the clear."

"About that," Marcel said, "I don't have time for Mikaelson family drama. You're my guest- keep your family members in line."

As he walked away, Klaus yelled to him, "I'd have a greater chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw!"

* * *

**Cory POV**

I walked along the street side with Rebekah as we looked for Hayley. We overheard some idiot vampires bragging about werewolf heads. We got nervous and went back to the house, and Hayley wasn't there.

"I have had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do," I heard Hayley's angry voice. Then I heard a pained scream. I ran ahead with my vampire speed, and I grabbed one of the vampires and snapped its neck as I kicked the other to its knees. Rebekah then came and ripped his heart out.

"Now that is no way to treat a pregnant lady," Rebekah scolded. I shook my head and said, "I do hate bad manners."

I then stepped on the guy's back, and there was another sickening crack as Rebekah tossed down the other guy's heart.

* * *

"This is why I told you never to leave the house," Klaus scolded. I was sitting on the steps as Rebekah and Hayley stood nearer to the pile of vampires in the front yard. Klaus was throwing the men into a giant pile as he continued talking, "Werewolves are banned in the Quarter. I had a plan and your little-" Rebekah headed for the vampire that was still breathing and Klaus yelled, "LEAVE HIM! You've done enough, don't you think?"

I leaned my head on my hand as Klaus said, "Leaving a trail of bodies like a roadmap to my door."

"If we hadn't heard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed," Rebekah said, "And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing!"

I motioned to Hayley to come over to me, and she did so as she stepped behind me. Their family feuds can get pretty nasty. It showed as Rebekah said to Klaus, "Elijah made a deal to protect your child so that it could save you from your selfish, rotten self. You obviously don't give a damn about the child or Elijah because what have you done to honor it!?"

"I have done everything," Klaus said, "… Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From day one, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain, which as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control. I needed a spy, someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect. So I created a day zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost six vampires, thanks to you two's little murder spree and he needed new recruits. So I made the new one mine before he even had a drop of vervain. But we all know the real way to a man is through is heart. So, I compelled Cami, the bartender who he seems to fancy."

I sighed as Klaus turned and pointed at the still living vampire, and said, "And this one, I'm gonna drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight."

Hayley and I moved out of the way as Klaus dragged him up the stairs. We all walked inside of the house, and Klaus dropped him on the ground. He turned around, saying, "Does anyone have any more questions?"

I stood beside Hayley near the wall as no one said a word. Klaus nodded and said, "No? Good. Because I have a question," Oh no, "Hayley, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place?" That's actually not a bad question because I wanted to know too.

Hayley didn't say anything, so Klaus yelled, "ANSWER ME!"

"Leave her be," Rebekah tried. Hayley used her backbone as she said, "You wanna know what I was doing? I was buying poison, so I could put your little baby out of its misery."

Klaus grabbed her by the neck, and slammed her against the wall and choked her. Rebekah said, "Nik! Nik!" I cut in said, "Niklaus!" I grabbed his arm, and pushed him away as Rebekah said, "Keep your hands off her, she is pregnant for God-Sake!"

I released him from my grip and ran into the kitchen, got some water, ran back into the main room, and I handed Hayley the glass of water. She drank it and smiled at me in thanks. I nodded at her and turned back to Rebekah and Klaus who were sitting on the stairs.

I stood by the door as Klaus said, "I gave Elijah to Marcel."

"What?" Rebekah asked, shocked. Klaus sighed and said, "Marcel was nervous, bad enough one Original returned to town, but two? His crew was getting ancy, he wanted Elijah gone, so I gave him a peace offering."

"You bartered our brother?" Rebekah asked. Klaus simply said, "I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that, that baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door… See if I care."

Klaus stood up, and walked out of the room. I sighed and grabbed the keys and Hayley said, "Where are you going?"

I walked out of the house and Rebekah said, "Don't worry, she'll be back."

"When?" Hayley asked. I heard Rebekah sigh and say, "In a few hours… with my younger brother."

"Her husband?" Hayley questioned, as I got in the car. I saw Rebekah nod, and say, "She knows we're going to be here for a while."

I hit the pedal, speeding down the road.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Kol sighed as he carried his sleeping wife into the house his family was staying in. Klaus was in the middle of walking out of the kitchen when he saw them. He paused and said, "Kol?"

"You mind?" Kol asked motioning to Cory who was snuggled into his chest. Klaus nodded, and picked her up carefully and he ran up to her room, put her on the bed, and then ran back down to see his younger brother carrying in his suitcase.

"I take it you'll be staying here with Cory?" Klaus asked. Kol nodded and said, "I'm not leaving my wife's side unless forced," Kol headed up the stairs, "And even then it'll be hard to take me away."

Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother, and headed upstairs behind him to talk to Hayley.

* * *

**AN: I woke up with a pounding headache and decided to check on my stories and I see wonderful reviews. You all are so nice, thank you. It's just what I needed :)**

**Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	3. Tangled Up in Blue: Part 1

**I don't own anything but Cory and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to Legendary Lovers. ****Cory and Kol are back. This time Cory has to help keep Hayley safe, keep the Original family under control, deal with a very possessive Marcel, a teenage witch, and keep her 1076-year-old marriage at the same time. ****"That's what happens when we get involved with the family, darling." **

* * *

**Chapter 3- Tangled Up in Blue: Part 1  
**

"I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me," Rebekah said as I leaned on the doorway of the room. Kol was still fast asleep in bed and I was bored. I came down right in the middle of Rebekah and Klaus fighting. Again.

"You know how I love to set things on fire," Rebekah said with a pout. I chuckled at that as Klaus said, "Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child."

"I'm so moved by your newfound sense of fatherly duty towards the werewolf who's carrying your hybrid bun in her oven," Rebekah said and the water I had been drinking sprayed out as I snorted; I then headed into the kitchen. I think Klaus laughed at me, but you never know. I quickly wiped my mouth as I leaned on the doorway again with crossed arms.

Soon Hayley walked in and said, "The werewolf would like to know what the plan is."

"Well that depends on what plan you mean, love," Klaus said with a smirk, "My plan for global domination, Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world," He caught the pencil that Rebekah threw at him, "Or Cory's plan to find Elijah."

Hayley simply said, "Cory's. The plan to rescue Elijah. You know- the good brother, the one who is now in possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back."

I shrugged and said, "In the front, if we're being specific, and it's happened to all of us at least once."

Rebekah nodded in agreement. Hayley ignored my comment as she said, "You three said that you would get him back. So is there a plan, or what?"

"OK. Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy," Klaus said as we backed into the room that held a desk where Klaus sat in with his feet up; Klaus continued, "He's my friend. Albeit one who is unaware that I am trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless, and secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would've weighed my options a bit more differently, and third, Cory, please."

I answered as I felt arms wrap around my waist, "And thirdly, the plan as you have demanded, is for Klaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back." I smiled back at my husband who yawned, but leaned his head on my shoulder, still half asleep.

"That's-That's not the whole plan, is it?" Hayley asked, sounding worried. I scoffed and said, "Oh please."

"Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical," Rebekah said. Hayley looked over at Klaus, annoyed. He responded by saying, "Well that's only plan "A" love. There's always a plan "B.""

"And what's plan "B"?" Hayley asked, probably not wanting to know the answer. Klaus grinned evilly as he said, "War."

* * *

I was with Rebekah as Kol and Klaus went to go see Marcel about Elijah. I was walking next to her as we walked through town. Rebekah was on her phone as she said, "Niklaus for the love of Mary Magdalene, how long does it take to ask a simple question?"

"_Much longer than you may think considering the answer was, as I expected, no,"_ I heard Klaus say, _"Marcel's man Thierry is suspicious. He thinks you and Cory killed ten nightwalkers-"_ I grabbed the phone saying, "That is a lie, we only killed eight."

Rebekah chuckled but grabbed the phone back by saying, "Should we make Thierry the ninth?"

I nodded and mouthed, _"Yes."_

"_Marcel is playing friendly. We can't kill the favorite son or he'll catch onto us- Kol, will you help him out?"_ I heard Klaus say. Rebekah and I crossed the street as she said, "So war it is, then."

_"Indeed,"_ Klaus said, _"Do you know what to do with the witch?"_

"I believe I do, plus I have Cory here so we should be good," Rebekah said with a smile towards me. I grinned and cracked my knuckles as we stood outside the witch's shop.

"_Good,"_ Klaus said, _"You two manage Sophie Deveraux, and Kol and I will take care of the next step."_

He then hung up and Rebekah said to me, "Did he always hang up on you?"

I chuckled as I said, "I always hung up on him."

"Oh, so glad you could make it," Rebekah said as we spotted Sophie, "Elijah only lies daggered and rotting whilst you dillydally."

"You're lucky I came at all. What do you want?" Sophie asked. Rebekah put a hand on my shoulder (she knew I was not in the mood for this witch) as she said, "Hayley was attacked last night by Marcel's crew because someone told him there was a werewolf in the Quarter." I then said, "She only made one stop. Whoever saw her here ratted her out. Watch and learn."

Rebekah took her hand off my arm and I walked inside with her and Sophie following. I pretended to look at some necklaces as Rebekah stood slightly behind me with her arms crossed. Sophie stood beside me and as Katie walked in the room she said, "Hey, Soph."

"Hey Katie," Sophie said. Rebekah joined in the game and as she pretended to look Katie said, "That's filled with marigold, great for attracting the opposite sex, would look awesome on you."

I couldn't resist the chuckle that came out as Rebekah immediately dropped the necklace. I walked around Rebekah as she said, "I very seriously doubt that. Do you have any others, one with say- I don't know- wolfsbane, perhaps?"

I smirked as Katie immediately stiffened and her heart skipped a beat as she said, "Wolfsbane? Why would you want that?"

I flashed over and grabbed her by the neck and said, "Please do not play dumb with me," I flipped her onto the counter as Sophie yelled, "CORY!"

I slid her down, successfully making the box that she was unpacking, fall at the same time. Rebekah stood back and watched me with a smile as Katie gripped my wrist and said, "I just sold the werewolf some herbs. That's all."

"Are you lying to me, Katie?" I asked and I gripped her neck tightly, "I suggest you answer my question honestly."

Katie looked over at Sophie and said, "Sophie-" Sophie cut her off by saying, "Just answer the question, Katie, please."

I released her neck slightly, but only so she could talk as she said, "Yes. I told someone, but you don't understand. I-I love him."

I grit my teeth and threw her onto the floor. I held my heel above her neck as I said, "And tell me, who is this vampire Romeo of yours?"

Katie just looked up at me, scared, and I smiled so sweetly that it was scary as I slowly lowered my heel so it was resting on her neck. I smirked and said, "Shall I count to three?"

* * *

We stood outside as Rebekah was on the phone with Klaus. He answered with, _"Well?"_

"You were right about the traitor," Rebekah said, "Luckily she's just a kid, and doesn't know anything about us and what we're up to. Do you want to hear the part that's going to please you the most?"

"_Oh, do tell,"_ Klaus said, and Rebekah handed me the phone as I said, "She's in love with someone in Marcel's inner circle. Guess who it is."

Rebekah glanced back at Katie and Sophie who were outside talking. I could practically hear Klaus grinning as he said, _"Right-hand-man type, favors silly caps?"_

I chuckled and said, "Two points for you. Thierry is fraternizing with the enemy."

"_Well, that just means he unwittingly became the key to our entire plan,"_ Klaus said. I handed the phone back to Rebekah and she said, "I told you you'd be pleased."

"_Oh to be young and in love in a city where witches and vampires are at war; how very tragic."_

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?"

We were back in the house, and were in one of the back rooms. Kol sat beside me, hand on my knee, as Klaus stood behind a chair and Rebekah paced.

"It's very simple, we need you to perform a teeny, tiny, locator spell to help us find our brother," Rebekah said. Sophie immediately said, "Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and they get killed."

"Yes. About that, it seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal- Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic," Klaus said as he sat down. Kol started rubbing my knee and I put a hand on his wrist as Rebekah said, "Girl about yay high, cute as a button, anger issues."

"Davina?" Sophie asked, "Where have you seen her?"

"I don't know. The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out of window with her bloody mind," Rebekah growled.

"Let me cut to the chase," Klaus said before Rebekah could start ranting, "Davina has Elijah. You witches, I assume, want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is-" Kol cut him off, "-Ergo, we need magic."

"Davina would sense it," Sophie said as I relaxed back into Kol's side. Rebekah stood up, saying, "Unless, of course, another witch- say, a traitor to the cause-" I cut her off, "-Katie, for example-" Rebekah continued, "-Was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time."

"That would create a smokescreen," Kol said with a smirk. I smirked too as I said, "Concealing your very small spell from Davina."

Sophie shook her head as she said, "Katie doesn't deserve to die."

Klaus hit the table as he stood up saying, "Sophie Deveraux…" He sat in front of Sophie, "You're in no position to be so principled." Kol stood up and stood next to Klaus saying, "You can't win a war without a few strategic loses."

Klaus smirked at his brother and then looked back at Sophie, "No matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead, known something they shouldn't? Your sister executed in the public square for practicing magic. Who knew she'd be caught? Did she even attempt to flee?"

"She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi," Sophie said. Klaus nodded and said, "And who, pray tell, in Marcel's valued inner circle manages his business at the docks?"

"Katie's boyfriend Thierry," Sophie said sadly.

I smirked as I clapped saying, "Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner."

* * *

**AN: I'll try to post the next chapter later. I'm trying to make it fluffy for Kol and COry, but I'm still trying to figure out how because in episode seven they fight, and then episode eight they... well you'll have to find out :)**

**P.S. Thank you all for your nice reviews. :)**

**Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	4. Tangled Up in Blue: Part 2

**I don't own anything but Cory and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to Legendary Lovers. ****Cory and Kol are back. This time Cory has to help keep Hayley safe, keep the Original family under control, deal with a very possessive Marcel, a teenage witch, and keep her 1076-year-old marriage at the same time. ****"That's what happens when we get involved with the family, darling." **

* * *

**Chapter 4- Tangled Up in Blue: Part 2**

"And then I moved back here to be closer to my brothers because- let's face it- family is important, right Camille?" Rebekah asked as she sat at a bar. She was talking to the blonde bartender there who Marcel happened to have a soft spot for.

"Cami. I have to change this name tag. Drunk guys keep hitting on me in French," Cami said, "You sure you haven't been in here before? Your face looks so familiar."

"You must've seen me out and about," Rebekah said and turned towards the door when she heard, "There you are, I've been looking for you for the last hour."

It was Cory and she was headed towards Rebekah. She took a seat and Rebekah said, "You okay? You look flushed."

Rebekah felt her head and Cory said to Cami, "Can I have martini please?"

"Oh no, what happened?" Rebekah asked as Cami got the drink.

"Kol got me a new wedding ring," Cory sighed as she looked at the giant diamond ring on her left hand. When Cami handed her Cory her martini she said, "Aren't you dating Marcel Gerard?"

When Cami looked confused as to how Cory knew that she quickly said, "He's a pal of mine… sort of."

"I heard he had a crush on the blonde bartender at Rousseau's," Rebekah said joining in, "Oh, sorry. Cami this is Cory, my sister-in-law."

Cory smiled at Cami sweetly. Cami smiled back and said, "I would hardly call it dating. He's wooing me… sort of- I don't know. He's very charming, which probably means I should run for this hills."

"Don't think that way," Cory said as she took a big gulp of her margarita, "That's how I met Rebekah's brother, Kol."

"You're also in a bar drinking a martini because he gave you a new wedding ring," Cami pointed out. Cory shrugged as Rebekah said, "I'm kind of in an on again/off again thing myself at the moment."

"Those are the worst, aren't they, they ones you can't shake even though you know better, and you always know better?" Cami asked as she put up some glasses. Rebekah smiled and said, "I like you, Cami. Most girls have the unfortunate tendency of being-" Cory cut her off saying, "-Whiny little twits?"

Rebekah nodded, agreeing with her. Cami looked between the two girls saying, "Thanks… I think."

"Hey, we're supposed to go to this posh charity thing thrown by this philanthropist tonight. He's a bit of a Gatsby, throws a mean party. Any interest?" Rebekah asked. Cory looked over at the door when she felt the familiar pull and said, "Oh look, it's Kol." She stood up, "I'll be seeing you later Bekah," She looked at Cami, "I hope to see you tonight."

She left a fifty on the table and headed over to Kol who was standing by the door watching with a smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He wrapped an arm around her waist as they left and Kol threw a wave at his older sister. Cami and Rebekah both watched them and Cami said, "Is she okay?"

Rebekah thought back to when she saw Cory having to leave Bella and said, "Yeah, she's fine. Kol's just a business man so he's gone a lot, and when he's home she goes around so many moods because she's not used to seeing him."

Cami nodded and said, "Even though she seems annoyed, she seems like she loves him a lot."

Rebekah nodded as she watched them and said, "She definitely does."

* * *

Cory sat in a chair reading a book in the living room as Kol was on the floor, playing a video game and Klaus sat at the desk in the room over, working. They all heard as Klaus' phone started ringing and Klaus said, "Little sister."

"_Well, brother, I believe Cory and I have made certain that Marcel will be properly distracted tonight,"_ They heard Rebekah say. Klaus looked at his phone as he said, "Dare I ask?"

"_Let's just say his attention will not be on us,"_ Rebekah said, "We did our bit. What are you doing to ensure Elijah's safe return?"

"Currently, I'm preparing insurance against the tender hearted," Klaus said. Cory was now leaning on the doorframe as Kol sat in the chair in the room that was in front of the desk. Klaus paid little attention to his brother and sister-in-law as Rebekah said, _"Meaning?"_

"We need proper motivation for Katie to cast a powerful spell tonight," Klaus said as he looked up at his two family members in the room, "I'm creating that motivation."

Cory smirked as she crossed her legs and Klaus said, "Marcel has ordered a rousting of the witches. I, in turn, have arranged for things to go tragically wrong."

Cory sat in Kol's lap as Klaus said, "Marcel may not be concerned with Thierry's romantic entanglements, but there are other crimes he'll be less inclined to so easily forgive… killing a vampire, for example. That would be unforgivable. If Katie hopes to save her one true love from Marcel's punishment, well, a rescue mission like that would be positively magical. But then… what's worth dying for, if not love?"

Kol kissed Cory on the neck lightly as she laced their fingers together.

* * *

I had my hand in the crook of Kol's arm as we walked into the party. Klaus and Rebekah were in front of us. I let myself feel slightly impressed as we saw all of the party decorations. As we stopped behind Klaus and Rebekah I couldn't help but lean forwards towards two and say, "He does know how to throw a party."

Klaus chuckled, but said, "Well this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say."

Kol wrapped an arm around my waist as he said, "You do look great in purple."

I smiled up at him and said, "Why do you think I wore this dress?"

I saw Kol's eyes darken a bit, but I just smirked and looked away. Klaus then said, "What's she doing here?"

I looked to where they were looking to see Cami. Rebekah smiled and said, "What better way to distract Marcel, than to put his very human, new girl in a room chock full of vampires?"

"Was this your idea?" Klaus asked, looking back at me. I rolled my eyes as I said, "I don't think of all the devious plans."

I kissed Kol on the cheek and Rebekah and I headed over to Cami.

"Hello darling," I said with a smile towards her and Rebekah said, "You look precious."

"This party is ridiculous, but I do think I could get to enjoy this place," Cami said. I couldn't help but let a laugh come out as Cami looked back over at Kol and Klaus and said to Rebekah, "Is he the infamous on again/off again?"

Kol and Klaus, having heard, walked over, and Kol wrapped an arm around my waist. I placed my arm on his shoulder and Klaus said, "He's the brother, actually, and my sister is right. You do look stunning."

"You clean up pretty well yourself," Cami complimented. I guess Klaus couldn't resist as he said, "Well don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disguise."

I rolled my eyes as Kol chuckled and said, "Of course you are Niklaus. I think I can see the horns…"

Rebekah, Cami, and I laughed at that while Kol smirked. Klaus simply rolled his eyes. Rebekah walked away saying, "You two chitchat. I need booze."

"Me too," I said and as I walked away, Kol paused for a second and said, "If I follow her would that mean I'm whipped?"

"You're passed whipped, brother. You're on a leash," I heard Klaus comment as I ordered a martini. I simply heard Kol say, "Good to know it. I'll be with my wife if you need me."

"Scotch, please," Rebekah said next to me. Kol was caught up doing something or he would've been here by now, but I didn't worry. He was a grown man.

I noticed Marcel and so did Rebekah as we both sighed. He stopped next to us as he said, "You trying to be cute inviting her here?"

"I think she's darling. I can tell you fancy her pure heart. Perhaps I'll feed it to you," Rebekah said as I drank my martini that was placed in front of me. Marcel smirked and said, "Mmm, jealously looks good on you, Bekah."

I felt someone wrap an arm around my waist and I leaned into Kol.

"Whiskey," Kol said. Marcel looked over at us and said, "Kol."

Kol simply said, "Marcel."

"Good to see you out of a box," Marcel smirked. I saw a knife and was really considering using it, but I felt Kol's hand cover mine as he said, "Good to be out of one."

As Kol got his whiskey, he downed it in one swallow and pulled me away saying, "Come on."

I pouted as I looked at my lost martini. Kol rolled his eyes, and grabbed it. He held it in one hand as he pulled me up the stairs. We stood next to a railing and I said, "Oh my goodness, I remember this spot!"

Kol chuckled and said, "I thought you would."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck saying, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kol said as he softly kissed me. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder as we looked down at the crowd.

As a Lana Del Ray song came on I said, "Bella used to tell me this was my song."

"What do you mean?" Kol asked me. I smiled and said, "Listen to the lyrics."

_Every time I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side  
Every time I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

Kol leaned down and kissed me deeply saying, "I won't leave you ever again."

I smiled and smoothed out his suit saying, "You best keep to that promise."

Kol chuckled and pulled me against him again and as I looked down I said to Kol, "Let's go rejoin your brother and sister."

Kol just nodded and followed me. They were leaning against the bar watching Marcel and Cami dance together.

"-I just want to be right here with you," Marcel said as he spun Cami around. I could help but say quietly, "They're kind of nauseating, actually."

"Yes they are, nothing of what he's saying is original," Kol said as he shook his head. Rebekah looked over at us and said, "That's what I love about you two. It's not the same old boring lines. You're…" She chuckled, "Original."

"You really are hideously evil, little things, aren't you?" Klaus asked Rebekah and I. I simply smirked as Rebekah said, "Nonsense. They're perfect for each other. You wanted Marcel distracted. Voila."

Then one of Marcel's nightwalkers walked in and had to interrupt his dance. I turned and said to the bartender, "Scotch and whiskey mixed. Please and thank you."

I turned back around and we all watched in anticipation as the nightwalker talked to Marcel. I kissed Kol quickly as Rebekah said to Klaus, "Our cue to leave."

I stayed a few seconds longer as I sipped on my drink and when Marcel said to Cami, "Excuse me," And walked towards Thierry and grabbed him by the throat, I turned to Kol and said, "Love you."

I then walked off, but I felt someone grab my hand. I turned and Kol handed me his jacket with a smirk. I smiled and took it, slipping my arms in it as I left. I felt Kol's eyes on me the whole time.

* * *

Rebekah and I walked into the cemetery and I wrapped Kol's jacket around me tighter. As we stopped and watched Sophie I said, "You're doing the right thing." Rebekah then said, "It's the only way to find Elijah."

"I'm doing what I have to do," Sophie said as she turned back around. As Sophie started the spell, I listened into the town and heard the screams and yells. I looked back at Rebekah and she said to Sophie, "Hurry."

Then all the sudden Sophie stopped chanting and said, "Something's wrong. Katie's magic stopped… I can keep going."

"You can't. She'll sense it," I said. Sophie shook her head saying, "No. I can find Davina, I just need another moment-" She was cut off by Rebekah walking forwards and shaking all of the sand off the map.

"You may be willing to die to get your witch back, but Hayley and the baby will die with you," Rebekah said, "Elijah will never forgive us and rescuing him will be for nothing."

"It's over. We failed," I said.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch in the house, and I was undoing my hair with a scowl as Kol and Klaus walked in. As soon as my hair was down I let out a huff and threw the pin across the room as it implanted itself into the wall. Klaus looked at me with raised eyebrows and I simply tucked my legs underneath me. Rebekah was sitting at the piano as she said, "Well, tonight was an epic failure."

"On the contrary, sister. Tonight was a masterpiece," Klaus said. Kol sat next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I looked up at Klaus saying, "Are you mad? Katie died before Sophie could complete the location spell."

"I'm well aware," Klaus said. Kol spoke up then by saying, "I killed Katie."

I raised my eyebrows as Rebekah said, "You what?"

"There's no way our little suicide witch wasn't gonna try and take out Marcel with her. Kol needed to get on Marcel's good side with their past they couldn't do that, so Kol killed Katie gaining his trust," Klaus said, "And in doing so, we now have him exactly where we want him."

"Sophie trusted you. I trusted you against all my better instincts," Rebekah said as she stood up. Klaus sighed and said, "Wake up, Rebekah. The witches are on no one's side but their own. This girl, Davina, that's all they want, and when they have her, what do you think happens then? A truce? Of course not. They will use Davina's power against all of us."

"Even if you're right, the plan was to find Elijah, and you failed us," Rebekah said. Klaus glared at her as he said, "You always did lack faith. By protecting Marcel, Kol has cemented his trust, so much that he agreed to return Elijah to us. And when the time is right, when he has told me everything I need to know about Davina, I will have her for myself."

"We have all the faith in the world that you'll get what you want, brother," Kol said, and Rebekah joined in by saying, "You always do, no matter what it costs the rest of us. Take Cory for example," I looked up at that, "You took Kol away from her and broke her just like you wanted. Saw how far she could go. You gave Kol back and now she's a pile of love and mush. You know how to harden her up now. Just like you wanted."

I stood up and walked out of the room after that.

* * *

Later I was in the kitchen, drinking some blood. Kol was in the shower, Rebekah and Hayley were doing whatever. Klaus had just walked into the kitchen. I looked at him with raised eyebrows and said, "What do you need, Klaus?"

"You don't… believe Rebekah… right?" Klaus asked me as he stood in the doorway. I raised my eyebrows and said, "Really? You think I'd believe Rebekah? Seriously?"

Klaus shrugged and said, "You are her best friend. Have been for over a thousand years."

I choked on my blood and said, "Klaus, you're like my brother. I haven't seen the same Rebekah since she came back into my life- she's darker and more revengeful. You're still the same, just a little more ruthless. I'd take your word over her's especially since I know you wouldn't intentionally do that to me… right?"

Klaus shook his head frantically saying, "No, definitely not."

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Promise?"

"I promise," Klaus said with the smile that only he gave me. I groaned and said, "Don't give me that look."

He chuckled and said, "Sorry."

I smiled at him and as I passed I kissed him on the cheek and said, "You may have changed to other people, but not to me, Niklaus."

I smiled as I walked out of the room and said, "Night."

* * *

**AN: This story isn't just going to be about Kol and Cory and their love for each other, it's going to be about family relationships how far love, romance, and people are going to be pushed. Cory will defend Klaus, and Kol will take the wrong sides. (I'm just trying to explain it to you all, a little bit.)**

******Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	5. Girl in New Orleans: Part 1

**I don't own anything but Cory and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to Legendary Lovers. ****Cory and Kol are back. This time Cory has to help keep Hayley safe, keep the Original family under control, deal with a very possessive Marcel, help a teenage witch, and keep her 1076-year-old marriage at the same time. ****"That's what happens when we get involved with the family, darling." **

* * *

**Chapter 5- Girl in New Orleans: Part 1**

As I watched Cami and Klaus I felt my mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. Klaus turned to me and chuckled saying, "Is your mouth staying closed or open?"

I shut my mouth again and said, "Still trying to decide," I walked over so I could stand in front of Cami. I then looked over at Klaus and said, "Do you tell just anybody?"

"No, I'm wise about my choices, you should know that," Klaus said. I rolled my eyes and said, "I do know that. I just don't understand your… reasoning at times."

"I'm out to go get a meal," I said, "I'll see you around noon."

I then walked out of the room.

**3****rd**** POV**

Cami watched as Klaus chuckled. She then said, "You love her." Klaus looked up at her with raised eyebrows and Cami corrected herself saying, "You love her like she's your sister. But you're not paranoid about her like Rebekah."

"I'm not paranoid about her because she's never betrayed me once. Not even when I daggered her husband," Klaus said with a smile as he watched Cory drive out of the driveway, "She's the only one I can trust."

* * *

**Cory POV**

I walked into Rousseau's behind Klaus. I was full, and my hunger was fulfilled. Kol was going to the town over to get some blood to put in the refrigerator for us all. He said he'd be back by tonight and he was calling me practically every hour.

"Hello, Cami," Klaus said. Cami walked over to us and said, "How is that when you walk up to me now, and no one else is around, I suddenly remember what you just told me- you're a vampire and you're mind controlling me, and then you leave and I go back to think your just a hot guy," I snorted as Klaus looked at her with wide eyes, "With a cute accent and money to burn on your sprawling memoir?"

I was cracking up by now. I looked at Klaus as he looked over at me and I said, "She's a keeper for sure."

I straightened up as Klaus said, "Well, that's how compulsion works, love."

"Yeah but what's happening? Is it hypnosis? Are my neurons being shut down somehow?" Cami asked. I bit my lip and said, "Too many big words."

Klaus rolled his eyes at me but said to Cami, "You're always the curious scholar. Let's talk about Marcel. You said you have a little information for me."

"He's bringing someone to the music festival tonight," Cami said as we sat down at a table, "A girl he's mentoring. Apparently she's going through a hard time, rebelling against authority, anger issues, that sort of thing. I guess with my psych degree he figured I could set her straight, but I said no."

"I'm gonna go ahead and insist you change your answer to yes," Klaus said and he looked at her. She knew that he was just going to compel her as she said, "You're going to force me to do this, aren't you?" Klaus shrugged and Cami said, "Why even bother with politeness?"

"Because I like you," Klaus said. Is it just me, or did it just get awkward? Klaus noticed the looks on me and Cami's faces and said, "I like the way your mind works. Under different circumstances, I think we might be friends. However, I don't have the luxury of passing up tonight's opportunity. You see, in addition to being Marcel's rather potent, secret weapon, this girl Davina is holding my brother captive. In other words," He got really close to her, and I scratched the top of my head, feeling very awkward as Klaus started to compel her, "The girl needs your help. Call Marcel, tell him you'll be happy to oblige."

* * *

I was in the kitchen, in the refrigerator, looking around for food. I yelled, "EUREKA!"

I saw Rebekah look at me from the living room and said, "What the hell does that mean?"

"I found food!" I said as I held up a banana. Rebekah narrowed her eyes and said, "It's completely black." I tapped it on the counter and it made a thudding sound. I sighed and said, "I'm going grocery shopping later."

I went to my purse and pulled out a honeybun and Rebekah paused and said, "Did you just pull that of your purse?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, why?"

She simply sighed and said, "That's gross."

"Your opinion, not mine," I said with a smirk as I sat down in one of the chairs, crossing my legs. Klaus then walked in and said, "Please, sister, tell me you're not still at it with the internet search. How does one begin anyway? Type in "anonymous attic"?"

I grinned and chuckled at that, saying, "He does have a point."

"Someone has to find Elijah, even if I have to search every bloody attic in New Orleans," Rebekah said. I munched on my honeybun as Klaus said, "Like looking for a needle in a rather large pile of needles."

I paused trying to get what he meant but I guess Klaus saw my honeybun as he walked over and took it from me. I pouted as he took a bite and said, "Hmm, not bad."

He handed it back to me and I said, "You're buying me another one for that."

"Fine by me," Klaus said as he drank whatever he was drinking. Rebekah rolled her eyes at us and said, "I remember the details about the attic Marcel took me to. There were shutters on the window behind Elijah's coffin."

"Well that should narrow it down immensely," Klaus said as he sat next to me in the other chair, "Myself, I prefer actual strategy as opposed to mind-numbing labor. Marcel's delay in returning our brother makes me suspect he's no longer in control of the situation. If Davina's loyalty to Marcel is strained, perhaps the young witch will be open to discussing a new alliance."

"As usual, your power grabs are more important than rescuing your brother," Rebekah said and I sighed. Klaus simply said, "I prefer to think of it as killing two birds with one stone- rob Marcel of his secret weapon, bring our brother home."

* * *

I was sitting on the couch in the living room, flipping through the TV channels when Kol walked in. I smiled and got up. He grinned at me and I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck saying, "I missed you so much while I was gone."

"Don't go without me next time," I said as I ran a hand through his hair. Kol smiled and said, "I won't. Come help me."

I smiled as we walked into the kitchen and I stared at all the of the blood bags on the counter. I felt my mouth drop and I said to Kol, "How did you get them all here?"

"Three very big coolers," Kol said as he pointed at the three giant coolers. I nodded and said, "Give me two seconds."

I quickly put all the blood bags in refrigerator doors and drawers. I then stood next to Kol with my hands on my hips and a grin. He grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist saying, "I forgot how sexy it was when you do that."

I smiled and said, "Well I can show you just how sexy I can be…"

I started pulling him toward the stairs and he picked me up and ran up.

Just as I got Kol's shirt off I felt Klaus starting to panic. I stood up and said, "Klaus needs us, come on."

I tossed him his shirt and Kol and I immediately ran down the stairs and out of the house. I concentrated on where he was and ran to the church. I stopped outside of it, and said to Kol, "Stay here." He was about to protest before I went, "Stay."

He simply said, "Five minutes and I'm coming in."

I sighed, but nodded. I headed in to see Klaus holding a boy in a headlock, and a girl (I'm guessing Davina) was standing there looking pretty pissed. I sighed and said, "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that Klaus did something that pissed Davina off, so Davina used magic on Klaus and now there's an innocent boy in the loop?"

"Pretty close actually," Klaus nodded. The boy then spoke saying, "Please let me go."

"Your choice little witch," Klaus said, "Swear allegiance to me alone and the boy lives," I stepped back a bit as Davina looked like she was getting mad, "Stand against me…"

I slowly slid down between two benches, and pulled them closer to me, starting to get a little scared. I was peeking over it and Davina barely looked at me before papers starting swirling around in the air. Davina then yelled, and glass went shooting towards Klaus.

* * *

**AN: In the next chapter, Klaus will explain the "connection" he has to Cory.**

**********Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	6. Girl in New Orleans: Part 2

**I don't own anything but Cory and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to Legendary Lovers. ****Cory and Kol are back. This time Cory has to help keep Hayley safe, keep the Original family under control, deal with a very possessive Marcel, help a teenage witch, and keep her 1076-year-old marriage at the same time. ****"That's what happens when we get involved with the family, darling." **

* * *

**Chapter 6- Girl in New Orleans: Part 2**

I stood up slowly and said, "What the bloody hell was that!?"

Kol ran in and wrapped me in his arms saying, "Are you okay?"

"She's the one who got to cover, not me," I heard Klaus say from the floor. I looked down at him and he was pulling a piece of glass out of his stomach. Kol helped him stand up, saying, "Are you okay, Nik?"

"I'm fine," Klaus said as he brushed off his clothes. He looked at me and said, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," I looked down at Tim who didn't look hurt at all, "Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure," Klaus said. I shrugged and Klaus picked him up and we went to the top of the church where we placed him on the floor to wake up.

* * *

As Davina slowly woke up, Klaus was on the phone and Kol was sitting in a chair. I was leaning on the wall and Klaus was looking over the railing as he said, "What do you mean she's missing?"

"_What do you think I mean?"_ Rebekah asked, _"There's blood and bodies everywhere, someone's ripped this lot to shreds, and there's no smart-aleck pregnant girl."_

"Keep looking, we're on our way," Klaus said as he hung up. He then helped up Tim and Tim said, "Please don't hurt me."

"It wasn't my intent to, but sadly, I've run out of time to play nice," Klaus said. He then threw Tim over the railing. Kol stood up and grabbed the fiddle saying, "You forgot this."

He threw it over and I could hear the strings break. I sighed and said, "You two are lucky I love you because I don't know who else would."

I then walked down the stairs. As I walked down I saw Tim on the floor and I shook my head and said, "I can't look at him. He reminds me too much of Andrew."

Kol wrapped his arms around me and Klaus looked at me sadly. Andrew was my little brother who got roped into a scheme with my brother Phillip that ended up killing my sister, Elizabeth's, husband.

Davina walked back in the room she saw the boy on the ground and ran towards him saying, "Tim! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"One of the tragic consequences of war, innocent bystanders," Klaus said, "What terrible guilt you'll have to live with, young Timothy's blood on your hands…" Davina snapped saying, "Get away from him!"

"Now, now, let's not be hasty," Klaus said, "After all, I can heal him."

I wrapped my arm around Kol's waist as Klaus said, "All you have to do… is ask."

Davina looked down at Tim and then back at Klaus, nodding as she said, "Please."

"For you, Davina, with pleasure," Klaus said. He then bit into his wrist and started giving his blood to Tim. Klaus looked back at us and said, "Go on ahead, I'll meet up with you."

Kol wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed for the exit.

* * *

As we walked inside of the house that Hayley was getting checkup in, Rebekah had just walked in from the back. She looked at me and said, "What happened to you?"

"Long story," I said and Kol said, "And one we would not like to repeat. Trust me."

As we started going through the stuff, Klaus showed up and said, "Well, you abandoned your quest for power to help out your family. Having an off day?"

I sighed and said, "Be nice, I'm not in the mood."

"Who took her, Rebekah?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Then who killed her attackers?"

"I don't know. I had an arrow in my heart," Rebekah said, and Kol, who stood beside me, said, "That sounds poetic."

"If it wasn't Hayley who killed them, then-" I was cut off by a wolf howling. Rebekah nodded and said, "Lovely. Perhaps her cousins will know where she is."

As we walked outside, we saw Hayley and she looked terrible. Klaus immediately said, "Hayley, what happened? Tell me what happened."

"I can't remember," Hayley said as Klaus looked her over, saying, "You've completely healed. There's not a scratch on you."

"One of the perks of being a werewolf, remember?" Hayley asked sarcastically. Kol nodded and said, "Yeah, she's fine."

"No, not that fast-" Klaus was cut off as Rebekah pushed him over saying, "Leave her alone."

"It's the baby, the vampire blood," I said, "Klaus' blood in your system. It can heal any wound."

"Your own child healed you," Kol said, "...Never thought I'd say that."

"How did you escape?" Rebekah asked, "You were outnumbered, unarmed. Those men were ripped to shreds."

"I think it was the wolf," Hayley said as she looked up at Klaus, "I think it's trying to protect me."

"The witches were supposed to protect you," Klaus said, "When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux-" He was cut off by Hayley who said, "It wasn't Sophie. It was Agnes."

"Fine. Agnes, Sophie- it's all the same to me," Klaus said with a shrug, "I'll slaughter the lot of them."

"Not if Elijah gets here first," Rebekah said. We all looked at her confused and Hayley said, "Elijah? Did you find him?"

"He's been in touch, and he has a plan," Rebekah said, "All he asked is that we take care of you."

"Hey. So can we go home now?" Hayley asked, "I'd really like to sleep for a few days."

Just as she almost fell, Klaus caught her and said, "I've got you, love. I've got you."

As Kol turned around, I jumped on his back and Kol smiled back at me as he grabbed onto my thighs. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and Rebekah said, "Who's gonna carry me?"

I let out a laugh as Kol said, "Your feet."

* * *

I smiled as I watched Kol put his arms behind his head. I laid my head on his chest and looked up at him. He smiled and rubbed my bare back, saying, "I love you so much."

I smiled and said, "I love you too, Kol."

He leaned down and pulled me in for a kiss, but instead I ended up under him. I smiled and said, "You are really horny."

"No," Kol said, "I just want you, love."

"Well you've got all of me," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me, kissing him passionately.

As Kol kissed my neck he said, "And you've got all of me."

* * *

Later that night, I was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when Klaus walked in. He stopped at seeing me and I smiled at him saying, "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," Klaus said simply. I chuckled and sat on one of the barstools as I said, "Well then you can explain something to me."

Klaus looked up and said, "And what may that be?"

"I can still feel your emotions when they're strong. Why is that?" I said looking up at him. Klaus sighed and said, "My mother told me about it, though she doesn't even know why," I scrunched up my eyebrows, "She said it would only happen when I "needed you the most." She said that "the spirits did it so that we could become closer family.""

I raised my eyebrows and he said, "Yes I know, it's farfetched… but it is happening. Whenever you and Kol are around each other after a long time I can feel your happiness. Sometimes it even happens with me."

I smiled and said, "That's because you remind me so much of Andrew."

Andrew was my younger brother. Klaus looked up at me and said, "He was innocent though."

I chuckled and said, "Klaus, he helped kill my brother-in-law after he was practically brainwashed because of Phillip. Then he killed his whole family."

Phillip was my older brother. He had brainwashed Andrew into thinking that William, my sister's husband, was terrible for my sister. They both ambushed him when he was walking home from work, and beat him till he was dead. Andrew realized what he had done was wrong and what Phillip had told him was definitely wrong when he looked down at William's body.

I was visiting when I was walking home and heard Elizabeth, my sister's, cries. She was so angry and devastated that her brothers could do this to her. I immediately got Andrew away from the country with his family, and kept them hidden- leaving Phillip alone. He could deal with the town's wrath. Elizabeth was upset that I had sent Andrew away, but after about two years she realized why I did it- I didn't want him to get hurt when he didn't know what he was doing and was brainwashed.

Turns out that sending Andrew away was a worse idea than I thought; he went insane and killed himself and his family only three years after I had moved them out of the country.

Elizabeth sadly died by an accident that involved her getting trampled by some horses when she was in her late twenties.

Snapping out of the memories, I smiled at Klaus and said, "You remind me of him, Nik. You didn't mean to turn out the way you did…" I hopped down from my stool, and headed back upstairs.

* * *

**AN: I hope you all had a Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah and if you don't celebrate Christmas or Hanukkah, then I hope you had a nice break.  
**

**And to answer some of your questions- Cory's connection to Klaus is how they can feel each other's emotions. And sadly to say we will be seeing a big between Cory and Kol. Sorry.**

**************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	7. Sinners and Saints: Part 1

**I don't own anything but Cory and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to Legendary Lovers. ****Cory and Kol are back. This time Cory has to help keep Hayley safe, keep the Original family under control, deal with a very possessive Marcel, help a teenage witch, and keep her 1076-year-old marriage at the same time. ****"That's what happens when we get involved with the family, darling." **

* * *

**Chapter 7- Sinners and Saints: Part 1  
**

I sat on the counter in Rousseau's as I watched Klaus pace. Sophie then walked in, and Klaus grabbed her by the neck and I hopped off the counter and we ran to the house. I dropped onto the couch next to Kol and Klaus said, "We had a deal. You protect my unborn child and I dismantle Marcel's army, and while I've been fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Hayley to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches."

Klaus sat down next to me as Sophie said, "I had nothing to with it, I swear. Hayley and I are linked, remember? She dies, I die."

"Then who were they?" Rebekah asked. Sophie immediately said, "They're a faction of extremists. Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the baby."

"What kind of vision?" I asked. Klaus nodded, agreeing with my question.

"She has them all the time. They're totally open to interpretation. I'm guessing she's wrong on this one."

"Well, how, may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted?" Klaus asked. Sophie sighed and said, "Pretty much that your baby would bring death to all witches."

"Ah, well, I grow fonder of this child by the second," Klaus smirked. Rebekah sighed and sat down in a chair, saying, "Sophie, look. I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson miracle baby while he tries to win your witch, Davina's, loyalty. Why don't you tell me just how extreme this faction is?"

"Elijah is talking to Davina?" Sophie questioned. Rebekah shrugged, "Yeah, as we speak, I imagine."

"I'm guessing she'll have plenty to say about that crowd," Sophie sighed. Kol leaned back and said, "Do tell."

"I wasn't always an advocate for the witches," Sophie started, "My sister was devoted like our parents, and our upbringing was very strict, which drove me nuts. The minute I turned 21, I left the Quarter to travel… and play, but I wanted to be a chef. So I came back to Rousseau's. Jane-Anne told me that they were moving forwards with the Harvest."

"What the bloody hell is a harvest?" Rebekah asked. I was wondering the same thing.

"It's a ritual that our coven does every three centuries so that the bond to our ancestral magic is restored. We appease our ancestors. They keep our ancestral magic flowing."

"And why haven't we heard of this?" I asked, leaning forwards. Klaus mimicked me and Sophie sighed and said, "Because the Harvest always seemed like a myth, a story passed down through generations like Noah's ark or the Buddha walking on water, the kind some people take literally. And some people don't. They had the girls of our community preparing for months. Four would be chosen for the Harvest. They said that it was an honor, that they were special. I thought it was a myth."

"Was it?" Rebekah asked. We all stopped though, as Klaus' phone started ringing. Klaus stood up and said, "Marcel, bit early in the day for you, isn't it?"

"_I know, I make this look easy, but I still have an empire to run,"_ Marcel said. Klaus smirked at us as he said, "Rather you than me. All the responsibility seems like a bore."

"_Well this might spice things up,"_ Marcel said, _"I just heard about a bunch of dead witches out at the Bayou the kind of damage a werewolf might do, only there was no full moon. I have an informant out there I need to meet, and I would love for you to go with me."_

"Dead witches in the Bayou. Seems like less of a problem, and more like a cause for celebration," Klaus smirked. I pulled my knees up to my chest as I laid my head on Kol's shoulder.

"_Well, something killed them and may still be out there, and with your blood the only cure for a werewolf bite, I would love for you to accompany me,"_ Marcel said. Klaus shrugged and said, "Well, why not? I haven't been to the Bayou in ages. I'm on my way."

"_Peace out, brother,"_ Marcel said. As soon as Klaus hung up, Sophie said, "You can't go out there now, I need to gather the witches' remains and consecrate them. If I don't get to them before sundown, we lose the link to their magic."

"Those witches tried to kill Hayley," Klaus said, pointing at Hayley who had just walked into the room, "I'd prefer for Marcel's informant not to find anything that leads him back to us, to her, or, you know, that."

Hayley sarcastically said, "You are all class."

"Stay put and save the rest of your story till I return," Klaus said as he walked out of the room. I sighed as Kol got up to follow his brother and he leaned down to kiss me, and then followed his brother who yelled, "KOL!"

* * *

I walked into the cemetery with Rebekah following me and she said, "What are we doing here?"

"Hayley left, I'm following," I said simply. As we walked into the cave thingy, I heard Hayley say, "Your sister is the one who told me that Marcel was the one who ran the werewolves out of the Quarter into the Bayou, and last night, pretty sure some guardian angel wolf saved my life. So I'm coming with you."

I stepped in and said, "Could you two be more idiotic?" They both sighed and I said, "Two-" Rebekah stepped up beside me and I corrected myself, "-Three can play the follow game, you know?"

"You heard Klaus. He and Marcel are heading right where you're going," Rebekah said. Hayley countered, saying, "So distract them because unless you want to lock a hormonal, pregnant werewolf in a tomb, I'm coming with you. And wouldn't Elijah be mad if he hears that the baby I died of asphyxiation?"

I narrowed my eyes and said, "You're a good negotiator, I'll give you that."

* * *

"_What's the matter, Rebekah? You cross that I'm out with your ex?"_ Klaus asked as he was on the phone with Rebekah as we walked towards the Bayou. Sadly, I wore my good converse today because it was getting gross out here.

"What is all that dreadful hillbilly ruckus in the background?" Rebekah asked. I had to agree with her there, it sounded like a biker bar for crying out loud.

"_According to the dreadful signage, it's Big Auggie's Bayou Bar,"_ Klaus said and I crinkled my nose in disgust. Rebekah agreed with me as she said, "Well, order up a few rounds of moonshine and stay clear of the dead witches for a few. The witch is on a burial mission, your baby mama is on a spirit quest, Cory is playing follow the pregnant werewolf to keep her safe for you, and I'm keeping Elijah's promise to keep her safe also. So stall, please."

Klaus sighed and before Rebekah hung up I grabbed her phone and said, "You owe me a new pair of shoes. My converse are completely ruined."

Klaus chuckled and said_, "Fine."_

I hung up and tossed Rebekah her phone and groaned as I felt my foot sink in the mud even more.

* * *

"So this Harvest thingy," Rebekah said, "Tell me more."

"Klaus said to wait," Sophie said. I scoffed and said, "Yes. He also said to stay out of the Bayou, and yet here we are-" Rebekah cut me off, "-Amongst all the crawly, buzzy creatures."

"We're here," Hayley said and I stopped beside her as I looked amongst all the dead bodies. I cringed and said, "This is even gross for me."

We all walked forwards a bit, and there were heads decapitated, and blood and guts everywhere. Hayley must've seen something as she walked forwards, saying, "Whoa." I stepped behind her and saw the giant paw prints. There were also scratches on the trees. Sophie noticed too, and said, "Is that a wolf track?"

We heard a twig crack, and I pushed Hayley behind me, and she complied as Rebekah yelled, "Who's there?"

A weird guy, walked forwards and said, "What the hell? Two Originals?" I kept the scowl at bay and resisted saying, _"I'm not an Original!"_ The guy ran away, and I sighed.

* * *

"_Let me understand this. Against all logic, you, Rebekah, and Hayley went to the Bayou, where you ran into a man you think may be Marcel's informant, and then you lost him?"_ Klaus asked. I was the one on the phone with him this time as Rebekah didn't want to get yelled at. I didn't mind, knowing Klaus couldn't yell at me even if he wanted to. He just couldn't.

"Yes, and now that we've established that I'm a failure at keeping your baby's mother safe, a friend, and Kol's wife, you should probably know he's on the way to Marcel right now to rat us out- skinny guy in a hurry, looks like he saw a ghost, wearing flannel?" I asked. Klaus sighed and said, _"I'll handle it. I'll need a distraction-"_ I cut him off, "-I'll send Rebekah."

Just as I was about to end the call, Klaus said, _"Cory?"_

I put the phone up to my ear and said, "Yes, Klaus?"

Klaus sighed and said, _"… You're not a failure at anything."_ He then hung up before I could say anything. I turned around and said to Rebekah, Hayley, and Sophie who were doing different things, "Well that was a strange ending," I turned to Rebekah just as she killed another bug, "You're a distraction for Klaus."

Rebekah sighed and said, "Thank God."

She then ran away with her vampire speed. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**AN: I'll try and upload the second part tomorrow but I don't know when because tomorrow is my birthday (YAY) but if I don't, I'm sorry and I will post it as soon as possible :)**

**************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	8. Sinners and Saints: Part 2

**I don't own anything but Cory and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to Legendary Lovers. ****Cory and Kol are back. This time Cory has to help keep Hayley safe, keep the Original family under control, deal with a very possessive Marcel, help a teenage witch, and keep her 1076-year-old marriage at the same time. ****"That's what happens when we get involved with the family, darling." **

* * *

**Chapter 8- Sinners and Saints: Part 2**

I stayed with Hayley and Sophie the rest of the time and I was seriously considering walking barefoot by now. My converse were caked in mud, and I was disgusted.

"Those people, all this because of a vision about my baby you don't think is true," Hayley stated. I leaned on the side of Sophie's car as she said, "Look," She put her stuff in her car, "I love Sabine, but she's the witch equivalent of a drama queen. I've learned to take a little stock in whatever she says or sees. Just kind of wish she'd kept her mouth shut."

"The Harvest ritual. You said you didn't believe in it. Were you right?" Hayley asked. Sophie shook her head and said, "No. I saw it with my own eyes. It was working. It was real."

"So how can you be so sure that Sabine's vision isn't?" Hayley continued. Sophie simply shut the back of her car.

* * *

I decided to catch up with Klaus and Kol and I just followed the pull of Kol and I's bond. I walked into a small open area to see Kol and Klaus standing beside each other, Marcel on the ground, and Elijah standing in-between them.

I smiled and said, "Elijah!"

He turned and I smiled at him. He nodded at me with a small smile and I looked around at the four men and said, "What happened?"

* * *

As I walked into the living room where Rebekah and Hayley were I heard Rebekah said, "And as for being alone, how dare you? Cory and I don't ruin perfectly good pairs of shoes traipsing through the Bayou for just anyone."

I made myself known by taking the drink from Rebekah's hand and drinking it. I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes at me.

As Kol and Klaus finally walked in Rebekah said, "Nik, finally! What-" Rebekah stopped as she saw Elijah and she smiled. I leaned back on the piano and smiled at the two siblings as they hugged. I sighed and said, "Family… can't go wrong… most of the time."

I headed into the kitchen and I felt Kol wrap his arms around my waist. I smiled and turned around. He sighed and said, "We haven't been together since we got here. I don't like it."

I smiled and said, "That's what happens when we get involved with the family, darling."

I kissed him softly, and he smiled and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kol said as he lifted me up as I hugged him. It was never nice being away from him for more than a few hours, and we had been apart almost the whole day.

* * *

I stood in the study, Kol's arms wrapped tightly around me, his head on my shoulder as we listened to Elijah.

"Everything that has brought us here to New Orleans was a lie- this story that Sophie Deveraux fabricated, this struggle for control of the French Quarter. This war between vampires and witches wasn't over territory at all. This was over Davina," Elijah explained, "Eight months ago, Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane-Anne lost everything. Now, four months after that, a young, pregnant girl wanders into their restaurant. Suddenly, all hope is renewed. Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister could use you," He looked at Klaus, "To find Davina."

I narrowed my eyes as I shifted in Kol's arms and he placed a kiss on my head as Elijah said, "If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power. This is about family… In order to return her niece to life Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone."

* * *

**AN: I honestly thought I posted this chapter yesterday...  
**

**Sorry it's so short.**

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	9. Fruit of the Poisoned Tree: Part 1

**I don't own anything but Cory and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to Legendary Lovers. ****Cory and Kol are back. This time Cory has to help keep Hayley safe, keep the Original family under control, deal with a very possessive Marcel, help a teenage witch, and keep her 1076-year-old marriage at the same time. ****"That's what happens when we get involved with the family, darling." **

* * *

**Chapter 9- Fruit of the Poisoned Tree: Part 1**

I sat on the sofa, my feet in Kol's lap as I leaned slightly on Klaus. Elijah sat in front of us and he, Kol, and Klaus were both reading while there was a girl who was lying on the coffee table, bleeding onto the floor. I was just watching them. This was so weird and out of character.

I looked up at Rebekah as she walked into the room and she said, "So this is what you do the first time we're back together as a family- vampire book club."

I stood up and I stood in the doorway of the kitchen as Klaus said, "Reading edifies the mind, sister. Isn't that right, Elijah, Kol?"

"Yes. That's quite right, Niklaus," Elijah said. Kol just nodded.

Rebekah looked back at me and I shrugged but said, "But what's with this business?"

"This is a peace offering," Elijah said with a wave of his hand. Klaus joined in, saying, "I presumed, after so much time desiccating in a coffin, that my big brother might be a bit peckish."

"So I explained to my little brother that forgiveness cannot be bought-" Kol interrupted saying, "-I think we'd all like to see a change in behavior that indicates contrition and personal growth instead."

"I couldn't very well let her go to waste, could I?" Klaus said with a smirk towards Rebekah and I. I rolled my eyes but had to agree with Rebekah as she said, "Well I suppose I'll go fetch the rubbish bin because you're staining a two hundred year old carpet." I followed Rebekah to help her.

As I headed back inside after grabbing the things I would need, I passed Hayley and Elijah who were in the kitchen as Rebekah held open the trashcan outside for me. Hayley said, "Listen, I know I'm the only one in this house that actually drinks milk, but would it kill you to make sure it's on the grocery list?"

"Speaking of, add bleach," I said as I waved a pair of yellow latex gloves in the air as I walked into the living room to retrieve the dead brunette on the coffee table.

As soon as I walked into the living room, I slipped the gloves on and shook my head. I sighed and looked at Klaus, saying, "You couldn't have been neater?"

"Probably, but I chose not to," Klaus said with a grin. Kol rolled his eyes and said, "Let me help you, love."

I didn't say anything as he picked up her legs and dropped them onto the floor and then pushed the rest of the body onto the floor where I proceeded to grab her arm and drag her through the house. I was headed into the kitchen when I heard Hayley say, "And my life is still magically linked to Sophie Deveraux's."

"Yes, I think it's time we took care of that little problem," I heard Elijah say. I walked into the kitchen at that moment and said, "I'm all for it. As soon as they're unlinked, we get to leave this crap town."

Hayley just simply looked at the brunette I was dragging through the kitchen and Elijah smiled as I said, "Who do we have to kill?"

"Probably no one," Elijah said. I scoffed as I made my way out the door and he changed his answer, "Alright. Potentially everyone."

I smiled at that answer.

* * *

"Looks like someone is worried about impending daddy-hood," Rebekah said as she sat on the floor scrubbing as I walked into the living room.

"Nonsense. Elijah is back. In his presence, all problems turn to pixie dust and float away…" Klaus said. I chuckled but Elijah stopped my chuckling as he said, "Strange, I don't recall any pixie dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure."

I sat back down on the couch next to Klaus as Kol walked into the room and sat in the chair that Elijah was sitting in earlier. Rebekah then said, "What are you doing with mother's spell book?" That made me look up.

"Well, in exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch, Davina, that I would share a few pages from mother's grimoire. It'll help her learn to control her magic… thought we'd start with a little unlinking spell."

I turned to him with a smirk and Kol did the same as he said, "You want to use her to unlink Hayley from Sophie Deveraux?"

"Sophie brought us to this town under false pretenses. She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions. She wants to take Davina back. So she yoked her own cause to ours with magic, threats, and half-truths. Well no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void."

I felt a grin take over my face as did Kol's. Klaus simply had his signature smirk on his face.

"Niklaus and Kol, I need you two to come with me. I need five minutes alone with Davina. You two need to make certain that I am not interrupted," Elijah turned to Rebekah and I, "You two stay here and watch Hayley."

"How did we get elected super-nannies?" Rebekah asked. I raised my eyebrows but had to agree with Klaus as he said, "More importantly, who put him in charge?"

He and Kol stood up, and Kol kissed me softly and followed his two brothers. Rebekah and I shared looks with each other and sighed.

* * *

I was walking through the hallway, reading a book when I heard, "AH!" I ran to where Hayley was and she was pulling her hand away from her neck and Rebekah said, "What the hell was that?"

I walked over to her and there was blood on her fingers and there was a dot of blood on her neck; Hayley shook her head as Rebekah stood on her other side, and Hayley said, "Hell if I know. It felt like I was being stabbed."

Rebekah and I shared a look.

* * *

I was sitting at the piano playing Bella's lullaby. Hayley was reading in the room but looked up at me as I was halfway through the song.

_**As I parked I commented on the house and said, "I had a one exactly like this in 1743. It got burned down though."**_

_**Edward looked at me in amusement and I said, "What? I'm not lying!"**_

_**Bella smiled at me and I walked in behind Edward but was stopped. I sighed and said, "You have to invite me in."**_

_**"You can come in," Edward said with a chuckle. I glared at him and said, "At least we have manners."**_

_**"You have to be invited in?" Bella asked. I nodded and said, "Yeah; the not sparkly vampires have to be invited in because of something people called "manners" back in the nine hundreds."**_

_**"I still can't get over that you're that old," Bella said. I shrugged and said, "It kinda goes by in a blur. A year to you is, like, half a century for me."**_

_**As we walked through the living room Bella said, "It's so light and open…"**_

_**"What'd you expect? Coffins, dungeons, and moats?" Edward chuckled. I rolled my eyes and Bella said, "No, not the moats."**_

_**"Not the moats," Edward repeated with a chuckle. As we went upstairs I said, "I have a dungeon."**_

_**Bella and Edward looked at me shocked and I shrugged and said, "It comes in handy."**_

_**"I don't want to know what you use it for," Bella said and I smirked saying, "No, you really don't."**_

_**"Are they even Italian?" I heard from upstairs. I heard another voice say, "Her name's Bella."**_

_**"I'm sure they'll love it no matter what," I heard Carlisle say. I would, I was starving. I giggled as I heard the voice from before say, "Get a whiff of that… here comes the human."**_

_**My mouth was watering from smelling the awesome Italian food. As we turned the corner, Bella slightly hid behind Edward and me. I didn't mind, I was staring at the food.**_

_**"Bella, Cora, we're making Italiano for you," A woman with brunette colored hair said to us. She seemed nice and motherly so I didn't mind. She kind of reminded me of Esther.**_

_**"Bella, Cory, this is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes," Edward introduced. I shook the woman's hand with a smile. She looked so nervous. Thinking about it, everyone in this room looked nervous because I was here. I don't understand why… Then the big burly dude held up a giant butcher knife waving at us. Wow, he's not threatening at all. Note my sarcasm.**_

_**"You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time," Carlisle said with a grin.**_

_**"I hope you're hungry," Esme said. Before Bella or Edward said anything I said, "I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything all day, and it smells really good."**_

_**I think Esme's face literally lit up at me saying that.**_

"It's time for the demon spawn to snack," Rebekah said as she carried in a tray to Hayley. I stopped playing immediately even though I was only three fourths way through the song.

Hayley looked away from me and said, "I really wish you wouldn't call her that."

"I'm sorry, have you picked another name yet?" Rebekah asked as I turned around the face them. Rebekah held out a basket of apples and said, "Pick one. The plantation is lousy with them."

"How's your neck?" I asked. Hayley shrugged as she picked an apple and said, "I feel fine, which is weird. I'm sure this is Sophie-related."

"Well do me a favor and don't die on my watch. I'll never hear the end of it," Rebekah said. Hayley shook her head and said, "You know, when I first met you two, I thought you were real bitches."

"What changed your mind?" Rebekah asked. Hayley smiled and said, "Oh, I still think you're a bitch I've just grown to like that about you. Cory's a little softer and nicer than I imagined." I raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm not sure if I should be offended or not…"

Rebekah laughed and said, "Well, that's sweet of you to say. Remember it when we're gone."

"Gone? Where are you two going?" Hayley asked. I corrected her saying, "Three. Kol's going with me."

"We only came to town to make sure that everything was okay with Elijah and Kol followed Cory," Rebekah stated. I stood next to her and said, "He's fine, and he hasn't punished Klaus for daggering him, so, as usual, they'll be thick as thieves, and we'll be left to pick up the mess," Rebekah stepped in saying, "It's time for us to fly the Coop."

"Oh," Hayley said. Just as she was about to take a bite of the apple, she stopped and got this look on her face. Rebekah also noticed and said, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know; probably morning sickness," Hayley said as she shut her eyes. I walked forwards and put my hand on her head saying, "Oh, you're burning up, actually."

I looked back at Rebekah, worried.

* * *

As I walked into the church trying to find Klaus and Kol, I saw and heard the Priest say to Klaus, "…I politely ask you do as I say and give us time to discuss it."

I noted all the humans and politicians around the room, but still laughed and said, "Mate, Klaus doesn't do "polite.""

I stood by Kol who was slightly behind Klaus. Klaus shook his head at me and said, "You know what I like about you, Father, is, you're aware of my reputation and yet still you stand tall against me," Klaus turned to face him again as he was pacing while he talked, "It's admirable. Cory's right- I'm not patient at all, but… you have one hour."

Kol linked his hand with mine, and we walked around the Priest and followed Klaus out of the church.

* * *

**AN: This is one of the chapters that you needed to have read _Legendary Lovers_ for... kinda.**

**********************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	10. Fruit of the Poisoned Tree: Part 2

**I don't own anything but Cory and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to Legendary Lovers. ****Cory and Kol are back. This time Cory has to help keep Hayley safe, keep the Original family under control, deal with a very possessive Marcel, help a teenage witch, and keep her 1076-year-old marriage at the same time. ****"That's what happens when we get involved with the family, darling." **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Fruit of the Poisoned Tree: Part 2**

I walked into the church next to Klaus, Kol right beside me. We had decided to stay with Klaus while Elijah and Sophie went to go see Hayley. Honestly, I really didn't want to spend any more time in the house, plus I really wanted to talk to Davina, who I knew was in the attic of the church.

"Going somewhere?" Klaus asked the Priest, Father Kieran, who was grabbing his coat after looking at something on his phone.

"You're early," Father Kieran noted. Klaus shrugged and said, "Well, it's a good thing I am. You seem hell-bent on enacting vengeance all on your lonesome. The trouble is, I need something from Agnes before you send her off to meet her maker. So I propose we strike a deal."

I was now sitting in on one of the benches, Kol's hand laced with mine as we both watched Klaus… negotiate.

He sat down on the bench in front of us and said, "Bring her here. In exchange, I'll even ensure your niece, Cami, stays safe…" Father Kieran looked up at that, "Mhm, I would so hate for her to get caught up in all this."

* * *

I blew out the flame that I was using to light a candle right under the cross. Kol watched me and said, "Darling, you don't pray…" I shrugged and said, "No, but I do think it'd be respectful since we're probably about to kill a couple people in church."

Klaus shrugged and said, "You make a good point."

Kol nodded in agreement. We all then turned to look when Agnes was brought in. I went and stood in the small shadows by the door as Klaus and Kol went and stood somewhere else.

"This is outrageous. What's the charge?" Agnes asked as she was brought in, in handcuffs by two cops. Father Kieran stood in front as they dropped a couple of her flunkies in the benches also. He scoffed and said, "Please Agnes, you know that Marcel runs the vampires in this town. Who do you think runs everything else?"

One of the cops handed him something and I watched as he unwrapped the object and said, "I believe this is what you're looking for." We all used our vampire speed to move to different places in view. Klaus went and stood by Father Kieran while Kol leaned on the door and I sat on one of the front benches with my legs crossed, smirking at Agnes.

Klaus had the object in his hand as when he ran over to Father Kieran. Agnes looked at all of us and then looked back at Father Kieran and said, "You made a deal with them?" Klaus had a grin on his face, and I simply rolled my eyes at him.

"After what you did to Sean, I'd deal with the devil himself to see you suffer," Father Kieran said as he leaned down to look Agnes in the eyes. I shared an impressed look with Kol and Klaus.

"You can't hurt me. The entire witch community will turn against you," Agnes said, standing up. Klaus apparently had enough, as did Kol and I, as he yelled, "ENOUGH! Please, enough," He walked over to them, "I don't care about witch politics. I don't care about your ridiculous, little Harvest ritual. What I do care about is this trinket… Undo its curse, or I'll show you things worse than death."

She scoffed and said, "Dark objects don't come with an off switch. The curse took roots in Sophie. She's linked to your devil child. It's just a matter of time…"

While Klaus was talking with Agnes and Father Kieran and Kol was watching in amusement, I snuck away to the attic. At the moment, I stood outside the bedroom door of Davina, and knocked on the doorframe. She looked up at me, and said, "Who are you?"

I smiled at her nicely and said, "I bet you already know that."

She nodded and said, "You're Cora Mikaelson, or Cory, as you like to be called now."

I nodded and said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to threaten you, or ask you to "join my side" I just want to talk to you."

She nodded and said, "Come in."

I walked through the door and noted the spell on the table that Elijah had ripped out of Esther's spell book. I 'hmm'ed and said, "Unlinking spell. Seems complicated."

She nodded and said, "Elijah gave it to me, and I can't seem to get it right."

"Want some advice?" I asked her. She shrugged as she sat on her bed and I said, "It's gonna sound really idiotic, but… just relax. People say magic is really hard, but I saw my husband's mother do it a lot. She did it easily when she was relaxed. Why don't you try it?"

I wasn't lying to her, and I think she could tell that I was sincere in my words as she stood up from her bed, and walked over to the spell. She picked the ball of rope up in her hands, and glanced at me nervously. I smiled at her reassuringly and hoped that she could do this quickly. Davina shut her eyes, and said, _"Phesmatos, omnio ligata soluto."_ She kept repeating it, and soon opened her eyes, and held the ends of the rope instead. I nervously looked at the clock as the clock rang twelve- high tide.

Then I smiled and watched in amazement as the rope untied itself. I smiled at Davina and she looked at me and said, "Thank you for that… idiotic advice."

I chuckled and said, "It's what I do."

She smiled and then shockingly… hugged me. I stood there in shock for a second, but slowly hugged her back. As she pulled away she said, "Can we talk for a bit? I haven't really had a girl to talk to, and the spirits are telling me you won't do any harm or ask me anything having to do with Marcel."

I scoffed and said, "I could care less about Marcel. I don't even know the man. I met him two days ago." She giggled and looked at me nervously. I sighed and said, "Alright, why not?"

She smiled and pulled me over to her bed where we talked.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

"I won't be here when you return," Rebekah said to Elijah just as he started leaving the room. Elijah turned around and said, "That sounds like a goodbye."

"I guess it is," Rebekah said, "I thought I could convince you to come with me, but here you are again rushing off into whatever Klaus and Marcel and the witches have cooked up, and I finally get it. You'll never leave this city," Rebekah started crying, "You'll never leave Klaus. Neither will Cory and Kol."

"Then you should stay," Elijah said, walking over to his younger sister. Rebekah shook her head and said, "This thing that you and Klaus and Marcel have, I want no part of it. I just want to be free."

"Well, then go," Elijah said. He kissed her on the cheek and said, "You are free."

Just as Elijah walked out of the room, Rebekah stopped him once more by saying, "Keep Cory safe for me, will you? Cory will stand by Klaus no matter what because of the bond they share, and she's already been hurt enough by that Bella girl. She doesn't need any more heartache."

Elijah turned and looked back at Rebekah and nodded. He then left.

* * *

**Cory POV**

I smiled at Davina and said, "You know, if my daughter lived, I would've wanted her to be just like you; smart, confident, powerful, beautiful, nice, not cocky…"

Davina smiled and said, "Thank you… you know, I can see if there's a spell somewhere to make you and your husband fertile again to have children-" I cut her off saying, "-Thanks for the offer, sweetheart, but… our family isn't really ready to have a child at the moment."

She nodded and I said, "But… if I'm interested, I will talk to you about it. For now it has to be a no. But thank you for the offer."

I stood up, and dusted off my pants saying, "I better get going now before they notice I'm gone."

I headed towards the door, but Davina stopped me by saying, "Can you come back tomorrow?" I turned towards her with a small smile as she said, "I don't really talk to any girls anymore, and you've only been nice and helpful to me since you got here."

I smiled at her and said, "Sure. I'll be here tomorrow. I don't know when I'll be able to sneak away, so just be prepared."

She nodded and said, "Bye Cory, see you tomorrow."

I chuckled and said, "Bye Davina, see you tomorrow."

I headed out of the room, and down the steps of the attic. I walked through a couple more halls, and walked discreetly back into the main room as Klaus said, "You're a piece of work, Agnes, but guess what. I'm quite a piece of work myself."

I snorted and Kol noticed me and wrapped his arm around my waist, saying to me quietly, "I expect you to tell me where you've been when we get home."

I smirked and said, "We'll see."

"You know, I contemplated leaving bits of you artfully arranged around your family's tomb. I thought it would leave a fitting message," He used his vampire speed to run forwards and grabbed Agnes by the neck, saying, "Don't touch my family."

Elijah then walked in, saying, "Leave her."

I sighed. He always walked in at the best parts.

"I gave my word," Elijah stated. The flunkies stood up and I said, "I'd sit your asses down, or I will decapitate you," I cracked my knuckles with smirk, "I've done it to enough men."

They sat down quickly.

"You tend to give your word at the most inopportune times, brother. We've been doing things your way, all day. Come on. Just one little snap, and it's toodle-loo, Agnes. She deserves it," Klaus said. Elijah wasn't fazed as he said, "Niklaus, do not make another move. You have asked for my forgiveness. I will grant you that forgiveness, but do not make me break my word."

Klaus and Elijah had a little stare down, and I was looking in-between them nervously. Then Klaus slowly let Agnes go and he stepped back so he was standing beside me as he said, "My noble brother. How's that for personal growth, eh? Still, it is just like you to spoil my fun."

Elijah then shocked all of us momentarily as he said, "Oh, not necessarily."

Kol looked at his brother confused, while I shared a stunned look with Klaus, us both knowing what he was going to do.

We both looked forwards again, and Elijah flashed to all of Agnes' flunkies and ripped out their hearts, and knocked them around the room at the same time. The last heart he ripped out, the man flew into the air, and he fell down from the fall with a thud. I had the overwhelming urge to clap though I kept it at bay.

Elijah dropped the hearts that were dripping blood, onto the ground, and Agnes looked scared now but was trying to keep a strong face- it was not working. As Elijah pulled out his handkerchief he said, "I swore you would not die by my brother's hand. I said nothing of my own."

He grabbed Agnes by the neck and choked her saying, "No one hurts my family and lives," And he snapped her neck. He then turned around and started walking out the room as he said, "No one."

I looked at the dead bodies as the door shut and said, "I'm really glad I lit that candle."

* * *

I made Kol go home with Elijah as I decided to follow Klaus. I made it just in time for him to walk out of _Rousseau's_. I noticed the distressed look on his face, but I instead walked beside him, knowing he didn't really want to talk at the moment.

"Hey… where you been? Not still mad about our tiff the other night, are you?" I heard. Klaus and I both turned to face Marcel and Klaus simply said, "Water under the bridge."

"Cami is all yours if you're interested. I'm feeling like now is not the right time for me to pursue a relationship. Life is all about timing, you know? Speaking of, I swung by your place earlier to commiserate over a drink, but I must've just missed you," Marcel said. I think Klaus could tell that Marcel knew that he wasn't staying at the Palace Royale as he said, "Oh, well the Palace Royale didn't suit me. I moved on weeks ago."

"No. I mean your **other** place," Marcel said with a smile. He glanced at me and I smiled back at him sweetly. He immediately looked away and I smirked. I had perfected that creepy smile a couple hundred years ago. It sometimes scared Klaus and that's saying something.

"Interesting location to put down your roots, same plantation where I was a slave. I guess that's why you never invited me over," Marcel said. Klaus simply said, "Well how rude of me. I'll speak to Elijah. I'm sure he'll be pleased to host you and Davina for the evening, especially after you were so hospitable to him." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

Marcel simply grinned and said, "Good. I look forward to it."

Klaus smiled and as soon as Marcel walked away, his smile dropped. He looked at me and I smiled at him sadly.

* * *

As Klaus and I walked into the room, the first thing we saw was Kol sitting on the edge of the couch, and Elijah on his phone looking worried. Kol stood up when he saw me and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Marcel was here," Was all that Klaus said.

* * *

**AN: DUN DUN DUUUNNNN**

**And the next chapter is going to be when they start their huge fight so *sniffle* be prepared.**

**************************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	11. Bloodletting: Part 1

**I don't own anything but Cory and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to Legendary Lovers. ****Cory and Kol are back. This time Cory has to help keep Hayley safe, keep the Original family under control, deal with a very possessive Marcel, help a teenage witch, and keep her 1076-year-old marriage at the same time. ****"That's what happens when we get involved with the family, darling." **

* * *

**Chapter 11- Bloodletting: Part 1**

Kol walked in front of me protectively as we walked into Marcel's "lair." We had apparently just walked in when there was a fight, and Klaus looked at me with smirk and I grinned. I flashed forwards and cracked the winning vampire's neck with a grin. I dropped her body with a thud and the cheering stopped. Kol immediately stood by me and Klaus stood in front of me. Klaus smiled, "Good evening. I'd like a word."

"What do you think you're doing?" Marcel asked from his spot on the balcony. Elijah then walked in saying, "It appears that we've interrupted a collection of filthy amateurs…" He looked up at Marcel, "We've come here for the girl. Give her to us or…" Kol smirked saying, "Or we kill everyone here, starting with you. And trust me, it'd be easy."

"You four got a lot of nerve coming into my home and making demands," Marcel said. Klaus immediately said, "Your home, is it?"

"The girl!" I growled out. Kol put a hand on my back, calming me down. I was very protective over Hayley. Elijah glanced at me and said, "I will not ask again."

"I assume you're talking about Hayley- yay high, dark hair, bitchy attitude, kinda reminds me of Cory," Kol was about to step forwards but I put a hand in front of him, stopping him, "Who is she, anyway?"

"She's an old friend," Klaus said simply, "You know how sentimental I am about old friends."

"Well, I ain't got her, and before you start whining, I did pay her a little visit earlier tonight. I was feeling a little nostalgic. So I took a trip out to the plantation where I used to be a slave, and imagine my surprise when I realized that the Original family of vampires had taken up residence. Your girl Hayley answered the door. We exchanged hellos. That was it. You don't believe me, look around. Hell, I'll even help you find her, but the question that I'd ask is, if Hayley isn't here, then where is she?"

* * *

"Not the most attractive community, are they?" Elijah asked as we sat outside. I was pacing, Kol, Klaus, and Elijah were watching me as they sat at a table.

"You do realize they can hear you?" Klaus asked as he followed me with his eyes. Elijah sat up and said, "You do realize I don't care."

Marcel and a couple of his flunkies followed him outside as he said, "You know, Elijah, I liked you better in that box, but Klaus, my sire, I owe you the world, and I always show respect my elders," Marcel looked at me at that last one, and Kol shot up and grabbed me before I hit him. I glared at Marcel and said, "You do realize that I can hit you so hard your head can fly off? I've done it once before to someone. There was a **lot** of blood."

Marcel stepped back a tiny bit as Kol rubbed my arm. Marcel turned back to Klaus and Elijah and said, "If your special lady friend is missing, you can benefit from the help of a witch, and since I control the witches of this town," Our attention was drawn to Sabine who was being walked through the door as Marcel kept talking, "I'll grant you one little locator spell."

"Sabine's the best guide in the Quarter. I need you to find someone, I guarantee she's your girl," Marcel said and then walked away. Klaus stopped him by saying, "Where are you going?"

"I hate to cut this short, but the sun is coming up soon, my nightwalkers need to get inside, and I've got a city to run," Marcel explained, "I'll leave you to track down your lost sheep."

As soon as he was gone, Elijah asked, "Can you find her?"

"I can try," Sabine said simply.

* * *

I was pacing again, yet Klaus joined me. Kol was sitting on a chair, in my line of sight as he watched my every move, as Elijah and Sabine sat at a table with a map in front of her.

"She's in the back country, way out past Houma, deep in the Bayou," Sabine said as we all watched the blood move across the map.

"I don't suppose you could be more precise?" Elijah asked. Klaus stepped in, saying, "What's the matter, Elijah, you worried a bit of splashing about in the bog might ruin your expensive shoes?"

I looked down at my heels and looked up saying, "I am."

Klaus snorted as Kol rolled his eyes at me. I kicked his leg and he smiled at me as I leaned on the back of his chair. Elijah ignored my comment, saying, "As a matter of fact, after my recent confinement, I could use a decent stroll through the countryside."

"Of course you could," I practically growled out. Klaus looked back at me with a smirk as Elijah looked at me worried and Kol simply sighed. Sabine noticed the tense atmosphere so she said, "There are stories of exiled werewolves, encampments. If Hayley went out that far, chances are, she went to find them."

"Clearly she hopes to make the acquaintance of more like herself. I suppose our company wasn't good enough for her," Klaus said. I think he was saying this just to get under Elijah's skin because we could all tell that he liked Hayley just a _little_ too much to be her friend. Apparently Klaus didn't like it.

* * *

"We should head south towards the water," Elijah said as we started walking through the woods. Klaus noticed his eagerness so he said, "You seem quite determined to find the little wolf."

"If I'm moving too fast for you, Niklaus, you're welcome to wait in the car. Do be certain to leave the windows down," Elijah said. I chuckled as Klaus said, "Ah, I see I've touched a nerve."

"You've begun to admire this girl," Kol noticed. Klaus joined in, saying, "Perhaps that's why you've been barking orders since your return, hoping to impress Hayley by assuming the role of the family patriarch."

"You want to insist on treating her like a walking incubator, then that's your mistake," Elijah stopped talking as he noticed Klaus had looked up and started sniffing the air. I couldn't resist but think he looked kinda weird doing that.

"Have you found her scent?" Elijah asked. Klaus shook his head and said, "No… but I've found someone else's."

As I walked by Elijah to follow Klaus, I said to him, "Oh, look who's dependent now?"

We walked to a vehicle and Klaus ripped open the door and started tossing out clothes, saying, "This vehicle reeks of someone I thought I was rid of- Tyler Lockwood."

I scrunched up my eyebrows as Kol scowled at the name. Apparently Kol and Klaus knew the man the name belonged to. Apparently Elijah did too, as he said, "And why would your little hybrid sidekick from Mystic Falls have any interest in Hayley?"

"He wants revenge because I went after his girl," Klaus said, turning to face us. I sighed and said, "Why do I suspect that, that isn't all you did?"

"Back when I had the means to sire hybrids, he was my first, although I didn't give him much choice in the matter," Klaus hopped into the back of the car continuing with his story, "He was loyal in the beginning, but he grew insubordinate, turned my other hybrids against me. I couldn't have that. So I massacred the lot of them. Tyler ran like a coward before I could finish him off."

"Anything else that you would like to share?" Elijah asked. Klaus shrugged and said, "Well, there was this business with his mum."

"You killed his mother? Wonderful," Kol said sarcastically. Klaus shrugged and said, "He needed to be taught a lesson."

"And what lesson will you be taught, Niklaus, if he retaliates by harming Hayley?" Elijah asked. Klaus immediately said, "So you do care about her. Well, go on, then. Have at it, brother. Save her. Claim what spoils you can. I've sampled what she has to offer, and let me tell you, she is exquisite." I think something came up at that.

"Niklaus, so help me-" Elijah was cut off by Klaus, who said, "Enough. I'll kill Tyler Lockwood myself. Cory, would you like to join me?"

I looked down and said, "As long as it doesn't involve ruining my shoes, then sure," I turned to Kol, "Stay with Elijah, dear." I then used my vampire speed to follow Klaus.

* * *

"Hayley, don't make this harder than it has to be," The guy, apparently Tyler, said as he looked around. I leaned on a tree and looked at Klaus with raised eyebrows. He shrugged and said, "Not my brightest moment."

"Give up now… I'll end it quick," Tyler said. Klaus walked in then, saying, "Quite an offer, though not one I'll be extending to you."

"Klaus," Tyler said. He spotted me on the other tree and said, "Who are you?"

"Cory, Cora, Mrs. Mikaelson, the Original Wife, I have lots of names, which one would prefer to hear?" I asked sarcastically. Tyler narrowed his eyes and said, "So your Kol's wife."

I smiled and said, "The one and only."

"You look well," Klaus smirked, "I aim to change that."

* * *

**AN: I'd treasure this chapter because the next chapter is when the fight officially starts :(**

******************************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	12. Bloodletting: Part 2

**I don't own anything but Cory and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to Legendary Lovers. ****Cory and Kol are back. This time Cory has to help keep Hayley safe, keep the Original family under control, deal with a very possessive Marcel, help a teenage witch, and keep her 1076-year-old marriage at the same time. ****"That's what happens when we get involved with the family, darling." **

* * *

**Chapter 12- Bloodletting: Part 2**

I stayed on my tree as Klaus said, "Threatening a pregnant girl in order to exact revenge against me. I never expected you to sink so low. I admit, I'm impressed."

Tyler wouldn't let Klaus come near him so he moved out of the way, saying, "I used to hang out with you. I guess something must've rubbed off."

He stopped in front of me and I gave a Klaus a look that said, _"Make him move or I will castrate you. I don't like him near me. Move him. Now." _Klaus let a smirk take over his face but he turned to Tyler and said, "What would Caroline say if she saw what you've become? Perhaps I'll ask her when I call her to tell her of your demise."

I looked up at the sky, trying to remember who Caroline is- Klaus fell in love with Caroline, who's Tyler's girlfriend (or ex, I'm not very concerned in the matter of which one,) and Tyler is mad at Klaus for trying to take Caroline from him and killing him mother and changing him into a hybrid. Probably some more things, but let's leave it at that.

I tuned back into the conversation, "… Caroline is never going to stop hating you."

Uh oh, wrong thing to say Tyler. Klaus used his vampire speed to run forwards and hit Tyler against a tree. My tree to be exact and I moved out of the way just in time. I sighed and said, "That was a nice spot, too."

"Come on, Mate. Give it a bit more effort. I want to enjoy myself," Klaus said to Tyler who was on the ground. I stayed to the side, out of the way as they fought. I would step in if need be (though I doubt it) and I would walk behind them as they moved, but I wouldn't be getting involved unless, as I said, need be.

Tyler looked like he was going to fight, but then ran. I sighed and said, "Very childish move."

Klaus smirked at me and ran behind Tyler. I sighed and slipped my hands into my coat pockets, actually walking at a human pace instead of using my vampire speed.

* * *

I made it to Klaus and Tyler, just in time to see Klaus pull a stake out of his stomach. I leaned on another tree, staying out of the way.

Klaus' face then went hybrid as he said, "Let's end this, shall we?" Tyler changed his face too, and then they both yelled as they ran towards each other.

I couldn't help but think that was a little cheesy.

I slowly walked behind the two hybrids as they fought and they flew straight through clothes hanging on a wire. They rolled down the hill, and Tyler got one good punch on Klaus before Klaus grabbed him by the neck and said, "How dare you?"

"I'm just getting started," Tyler choked out. I winced as Klaus got his arm impaled by another stake that I didn't notice Tyler holding. Klaus must've just noticed as he said, "You've grown bloodthirsty," _"No, really?"_ I thought sarcastically, "Perhaps it's best that your mother didn't live to see you like this," Klaus then laughed and Tyler repeatedly punched him even though I knew Klaus wouldn't want me to intervene, I still went and grabbed Tyler, pulling him up and tossing him very far away into the trees. Klaus looked up at me and I said, "Sorry. I couldn't see you being beaten up without doing something."

Klaus pulled me down beside him and grabbed the stake that Tyler was about to plunge into my heart, and flipped him onto the ground (I got up quickly) and shoved it into Tyler instead. Klaus stood up and I admit- I did stand slightly behind him.

Klaus looked back at me, scanned me over quickly for any injuries, and then turned back to Tyler, saying, "It's sad, really. I thought I made you better. Turns out, you're quite the disappointment."

Tyler soon stood up and ripped the stake out of his chest. He then turned to Klaus and said, "I guess I'm another one of your failures, like how you failed at making hybrids, how you failed your family," Tyler walked up to Klaus, "Now it looks like you're even going to fail your own kid."

That was Klaus' last straw, as he slammed Tyler up against a tree and said, "And thus ends your tedious, little life. At least it was brief," Klaus shoved his hand into Tyler's chest, and Tyler said, "Do it. You're never gonna break me. Only thing you could do is kill me. So go on. Go on. Get it over with."

"Ah," Klaus said with a grin, "You want me to end your suffering, don't you? Hmm? I did break you, took everything from you, and now you're begging me to sweep away the shards of your shattered, little life," Klaus shocked me and Tyler as he ripped his hand out with no heart in his hand.

Klaus grabbed Tyler's neck again, and said, "Death offers more peace than you deserve. It's better to let you live, and each morning, you will wake knowing that your wretched existence continues only by my will," Klaus started to compel him, "Now go and live the rest of your days knowing you are nothing to me."

Klaus dropped Tyler and I shook my head at the fool who was bleeding on the ground, and walked behind Klaus, hands in my coat pockets.

* * *

I had gone back to retrieve the stake that Klaus had his blood on, knowing that his blood shouldn't be left out just anywhere. I had made it back to the cabin to hear him say to Elijah and Hayley, "And, of course, you two assume it's true. I mean, why else would I show any interest in my own flesh and blood? A heartbroken, little crybaby points his finger at me, and my brothers fall in line, eager to believe it. How quickly you two assume the worst, especially when it comes from her."

"Oh, spare me your indignation. When have you demonstrated any kind of concern towards Hayley or her child beyond your own selfish pursuits, and what was it you once said to me? _"Every kind needs an heir."_" Elijah said. I cringed at the bad mocking.

"My brothers, so you two doubt my intentions. Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Standing beside the noble Elijah and the mini Elijah, how can I be anything but the lesser brother- a liar, a manipulator, a bastard?"

"_**HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!?" Mother screamed at me. I winced and said, "I love him. Does that mean nothing?"**_

"_**He's the son of that witch!" Father yelled at me. I felt the tears stream down my cheeks as Phillip said, "I always knew that you were the bastard child."**_

I tuned back into the conversation, wiping away a stray tear, as Klaus walked towards Elijah, saying, "That's all I am to you two, isn't it, and to Rebekah, and judging by the way Hayley hangs on your every word, it's clear she feels the same way… No doubt, my child will, as well."

"Brother, if I-" Klaus cut off Elijah, saying, "-We've said all the needs to be said, _brother_," Klaus mocked the word now. Klaus held up his hands and backed away, saying, "I'll play the role I've been given," Klaus' face changed as he turned and I was the only one able to see it. He ran over to Elijah and bit into his neck, forcing his werewolf venom into Elijah's system.

Kol didn't move from his position as he watched Klaus wipe off his mouth. Klaus smirked and said, "You two enjoy each other's company. You'll have much to bond over once the hallucinations and dementia set in. Consider my bite that parting gift to you both," Klaus turned to Kol, "I won't bite you. Your punishment will probably come from Cory- who's heard the whole entire conversation."

Then they all noticed me, standing by the side of the house, bloodied stake in my hands. I walked over to Klaus and handed him the stake. He smiled at me as I glared at Kol, Elijah, and Hayley. I then punched Kol so hard he flew into a tree that broke.

* * *

I walked into the house a few minutes after Klaus apparently, as his car was in the driveway. Kol was walking behind me, saying apology after apology after apology. I was ready to break his neck myself. He turned on Klaus, again, knowing how when he and his family members did that to Klaus it hit a very sensitive nerve in me. Klaus did do wrong things, but when he's immediately accused of doing something wrong they all immediately think that it's true and when he's accused of doing something right, they don't believe it.

I turned around and said to Kol, "If you were sorry, you wouldn't have agreed with Hayley's accusation without thinking it through first. After all the times I have told you to not take what someone says about Klaus, and not agreeing with it immediately _without_ thinking it through first because of all the bad things he's done, you go and do it over and over and over again. It's pretty pathetic after all the times you've done it and you still haven't learned."

I then turned back around and headed up the stairs, oblivious to the other two Originals who had heard what I had told my husband who was sadly watching me walk away. Not that I cared anyways.

* * *

**AN: Told you she was protective of Klaus.**

******************************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	13. The River in Reverse: Part 1

**I don't own anything but Cory and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to Legendary Lovers. ****Cory and Kol are back. This time Cory has to help keep Hayley safe, keep the Original family under control, deal with a very possessive Marcel, help a teenage witch, and keep her 1076-year-old marriage at the same time. ****"That's what happens when we get involved with the family, darling." **

* * *

**Chapter 13- The River in Reverse: Part 1**

**3rd POV  
**

As Klaus walked into the living room, he chuckled at his younger brother who was rubbing his neck as he sat up from the couch. Kol shot him a glare, and Klaus said, "I told you that you would be getting a punishment from her."

"I think I'd rather be daggered again, than Cory be mad at me," Kol groaned as he rubbed his neck. Cory walked into the living room, and both men watched as she completely ignored Kol, smiled at Klaus, and headed into the dining room. Klaus looked over at Kol and said, "And now you get the silent treatment."

Kol simply glared at him, and stood up from the couch, heading into the dining room after his wife.

Cory, Kol, and Rebekah watched as Klaus bit into a woman's wrist and then let her blood pour into a cup. Rebekah rolled her eyes, Kol simply looked back over at Cory, and Cory bit into another strawberry that she had on her plate, ignoring her husband.

"Have you spoken to our good friend, Marcel, today?" Klaus asked. Cory and Kol didn't answer, knowing the question was for Rebekah. She answered, saying, "No. Should I have?"

"Well, he's been mysteriously silent, avoiding me, some might say- namely Kol," Klaus said as he glanced at his younger brother who was rubbing the crick in his neck again. Kol smiled at him fakely as Cory rolled her eyes and flipped open the newspaper. Klaus continued on, "I thought, perhaps, that he may have whispered reasons into your ear along with all of those sweet nothings."

"If I see him, I'll be sure to ask if he's still sore at you," Rebekah said. As Klaus sat down, Cory looked up to glare at Kol and he smiled at her. She tossed a napkin at him, which inside, read, _"I'm sorry, darling." _Cory went back to reading, as Klaus and Rebekah were oblivious to the two lovers fighting.

"Let me give a voice to that look in your eyes," Klaus said, ""My saintly, noble brother," Cory snorted, "Lies writhing in agony in the Bayou, victim of my bastard brother's bite," Cory's fists clenched, "When just one or two drops of his blood would ease his pain."

"On the contrary, Nik; I am simply enjoying my brekkie, waiting for Elijah's healthy return," Rebekah said with a smile. Klaus immediately knew she was lying, as he said, "Oh, come on, Rebekah. You've been giving me the devil's eye all morning. Out with it."

"Perhaps I'm concerned that if I voiced my opinion about what you did with Elijah, I will end up on the wrong side of your toxic hybrid teeth," Rebekah stated. Cory rolled her eyes, but turned another glare onto Kol as she felt his hand on her knee. He immediately removed it just as Klaus said, "Poppycock. I would never bite you. Elijah made some very offensive accusations about my intentions towards my child. He deserves a day or two of discomfort. Besides, you know my preferred method of punishment for your indiscretions is the dagger."

The room got eerily quiet, until Rebekah chuckled, stood up, and said to Klaus, "There is something fundamentally wrong with you."

She then walked out of the room and Cory stood up, saying, "I'll be back."

She headed into the kitchen and Kol followed her. She opened the refrigerator, but Kol closed it with his left arm. Cory looked up at him and felt her heart get stuck in her throat. She hadn't seen that look in his eyes since she first saw him- the one of longing, love, lust, and most of all… possessiveness.

Kol was very psychotic and unpredictable before he met Cory. She kept him calm and loved- which no one in his family seemed to be able to do. Cory crying broke his heart, her smiling made his day, her existing was the reason he wasn't a coldblooded killer- that much. She kept him reigned in, and even if it wasn't like Kol to say it- he liked it.

Cory was too stunned to stop him when he pushed her against the counter and trapped her there. She looked up at him and he said, "Just talk to me. That's all I'm asking."

Cory stood there for another second, stunned. He sounded so… broken. Cory couldn't stand the thought of Kol being like that, so she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his neck as she said, "I think I've tortured you enough."

Kol had never been at his weakest around anyone but her and he showed it as he practically melted in her arms and then held her tight against him.

Kol and Cory just stood there like that for a couple minutes until Kol's phone started ringing. Cory slipped her hand in his back pocket to see that it was Rebekah. She handed Kol's phone back to him, kissed him softly, and walked back into the dining room where Klaus was.

Kol watched her for a second, but then picked up his phone, saying, "What Rebekah?"

"Do you want to take Cory away from here?" Rebekah asked. Kol paused but then said, "Yes."

"Then help me," Rebekah said. Kol glanced through the doorway at his wife and older brother who were talking with each other at the dining room table. Kol turned back to the phone conversation and said, "What do I have to do?"

* * *

Cory smiled at Klaus and said, "I'll be back later and we can hang out like we used to, alright?"

Kol stood by the door, leaning on it as he watched the two. Klaus, sighed, hugged her tightly and said, "Don't leave me."

"Ha ha," Cory turned serious, "I'd never leave you."

Klaus smiled at his non-blood-related-sister and released her. She headed over to Kol who wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into his side. Kol was possessive of her, and he would be for a couple weeks if not months after what happened between the two of them. But Cory wouldn't mind. She liked how he held her tightly, kissed her neck, and made sure no males flirted with her. She loved it.

Kol opened the passenger door for his wife, and Cory slid in as Kol flashed to the other side of the car and got in himself. He immediately reached for her hand as he started driving, and Cory intertwined her fingers with his, like they always did. Kol smiled at the feeling and he sped down the road.

* * *

Kol clung to his wife's waist as she said, "I have to go."

"No!"

Cory turned and looked up at her husband to see he looked slightly panicked. Cory placed her hands on his cheeks and said, "Kol, what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to leave! You're mine!" Kol said as he gripped her waist tighter. Cory wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, saying, "I'll be fine, I promise! You don't have to worry about me-" Kol cut her off, "-I'll always worry about you, love. When you're not by my side, I will worry about you."

Cory couldn't help but smile at that as she said, "I worry about you too. I worried for 159 years. You can do without a couple hours with me. Then we can do whatever you want."

As Kol looked down at her, Cory realized- he was scared. She didn't know why, but he was scared that if he let her go she wasn't coming back.

Cory kissed him softly and said, "I'm coming back. I promise."

Kol sighed and slowly released his grip on her, but she didn't let go of him as she kissed him once more, and ran away, using her vampire speed.

Kol collapsed in a chair that was behind him and said, "I hope you keep that promise."

* * *

**Cory POV**

I walked next to Klaus, smiling happily as he talked about his plans to overthrow Marcel. I didn't care that Klaus was ruthless as he was- okay, maybe I cared a little- but I knew it was how he worked. He had to have stable ground to be walking on. He also needed someone to trust and love him, and since his siblings wouldn't do that, I would take on that role and help him as needed.

"So, what are we doing again?" I asked as I stuffed my hands in my coat pockets, walking next to Klaus down the pier towards a storage complex. Klaus glanced at me with a smirk, and said, "We, are going to see Joshua. See what he knows. The usual."

I nodded and said, "Right. Then lunch?"

Klaus laughed and said, "Then lunch."

I grinned and as Klaus sped in to stand behind Josh (to scare him as always) I walked in normally. I was just in time, to hear Josh say, "Oh, man, I'll never get used to that," Klaus smirked- told you, "Why do I get the feeling you studied theater?"

I smiled and stood next to Klaus as he said, "All the world's a stage, young Joshua, and it just so happens I have the role of a lifetime for you."

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Klaus, as he promised, took Cory out to lunch as Josh went to go "search" for the dagger that Klaus wanted to scare Rebekah with. He wasn't going to dagger her. He had changed a lot in the short amount of time they'd been here. Plus, he knew Cory would hit him and not talk to him for a couple days and since she was the only one currently tolerating him, he didn't think he'd take that chance.

Back at the Mikaelson mansion that Marcel currently controlled, Josh drove up, and Marcel said, "What do you got, Josh?"

"What do I got? Klaus wants me to steal some… dagger from you. It's a test, okay? He knows I'm working for you. I'm sure of it," Josh explained. Rebekah looked at Marcel and said, "That bastard wants to dagger us again. He deserves everything he's gonna get."

Just then, Kol walked over and said, "Enjoy the silent treatment from Cory for a century, sister."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and said, "She'll understand."

Kol scoffed and said, "I overheard them talking one night. She said he reminds her of Andrew," Rebekah's eyes widened, "She'll hate us."

"Who's Andrew?" Marcel asked. Rebekah shook her head as Kol said, "None of your business."

Marcel grit his teeth at the youngest Original, not saying a word, knowing that he needed him on his side to take down Klaus.

Kol turned to look at Josh through the partially down window, saying, "If he knew you were working for Marcel, he would've ripped your spine out of your nose by now. Then he would've let Cory torture you."

"Oh, great. Now I feel totally at ease," Josh said sarcastically. He turned serious, "What am I supposed to do?"

"You tell him you searched high and low but you couldn't find the dagger-" Josh interrupted, saying, "-Oh, God, I am so dead-" Marcel continued, "-Then you tell him you saw I had it on me, that if he wants it, he'll have to come and get it. Which won't be easy because I'm paranoid and I beefed up my posse."

* * *

**Cory POV**

I smiled as Klaus wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and said, "I forgot how much fun it is talking to you."

I smiled and said, "I missed you too, Nik."

He grinned and kissed my head like an older brother would, and we continued walking.

* * *

"Alright, so, not doubting your mad vampire skills of destruction, or anything, but Marcel is on red alert, surrounded by, like, an army. You're totally boned- unless," I raised my eyebrow at Josh. Klaus picked up the "unless" too, and said, "Unless what?"

"I overheard him arguing with Diego. Apparently, he's clearing out the compound tonight for a date or something. That's where Marcel will be," Josh said. I, unlike most vampires, had a little... superpower when I could tell something was going to happen. That little alarm bell that triggered the "superpower", went off in my head, and I narrowed my eyes as Klaus said, "When I run New Orleans, there will be a permanent daylight ring in it for you, Joshua, for services rendered unto your True king…"

I could help but think, _"That was actually very poetic."_

Josh simply said, "Cool."

I smirked and stood up before Klaus could say anything, and said, "But if you ever betray him, I will make sure you spend the rest of your eternal life in exquisite agony wishing for a merciful death. I know how to make someone beg for their life. Now tell me, have you ever had to swallow poison completely, and then watching someone burn from the inside out? Then they completely heal again because they're a vampire, and they do it all over again," I dropped my smirk, "I've had it done before. It hurts a lot more than you'd think."

Josh gulped and I smiled at him and followed out a grinning Klaus. We were halfway back to the car when he finally said, "You've had that done before?"

"A vampire hunter did it. He knew he would die if I got killed, so he tortured me for years keeping me locked in his basement- blood deprived and vervain on me 24/7. The only thing he did nicely was he kept my wedding ring on," I growled as I got in the passenger's seat. Klaus looked at me sadly and squeezed my hand, saying, "Thank you, Cory."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he said, "For doing what my siblings never did- stand up for me."

"I still see the good in you, Nik. I always have," I said with a smile.

* * *

**I love this chapter. It makes my heart swell with joy and happiness *sniffle***

**(I REPOSTED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I REDID THE BEGINNING****)**

**********************************atever you want :)**


	14. The River in Reverse: Part 2

**I don't own anything but Cory and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to Legendary Lovers. ****Cory and Kol are back. This time Cory has to help keep Hayley safe, keep the Original family under control, deal with a very possessive Marcel, help a teenage witch, and keep her 1076-year-old marriage at the same time. ****"That's what happens when we get involved with the family, darling." **

* * *

**Chapter 14- The River in Reverse: Part 2**

**3rd POV**

As Klaus went to go talk to Father Kieran, Cory went back to the house to see Kol. He was in their bedroom, looking through some of Cory's bags when she walked in. She raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat. Kol immediately looked up, dropping her suitcase, saying, "You're back early." Nodding, she said, "Thought I'd come see you before I meet up with Klaus again."

Kol paused and thought, _"If she's going back out with Klaus, then that means they're going to get the dagger together… I have to stop her from going." _Kol smiled at his wife who was oblivious to his momentary pause as she had went and laid on the bed, letting out a deep sigh.

He went and sat next to her, saying, "What's wrong, darling?"

Cory simply looked up at Kol and then shut her eyes, curling into his chest. He smiled and ran his hands through her hair as he heard her breathing slow down. He smirked- he just had to keep her asleep…

* * *

Klaus walked in the door of the house, looked around, and headed upstairs. He was looking for Cory. They were supposed to meet up a few minutes earlier, and he got worried because he knew Cory was never late. Like, ever.

He only heard one heartbeat, so when he walked into Cory's room, he didn't expect to see her sitting on her bed, holding her head tightly. He quickly ran over and said, "Cory, what's wrong?"

"Something's happening with Kol," Cory looked up at Klaus desperately, "I have to find him… something's wrong."

Unknown to both Rebekah, Klaus, and Cory, Kol was walking beside Marcel into the Garden as he said, "So what am I doing here?"

He was knocked out though as his neck was cracked quickly from behind. Marcel looked back at one of his nightwalkers and then down at the unconscious Original as he smirked, saying, "I don't care if your wife doesn't like our plan," He grabbed Kol's foot, dragging him into the back where Klaus would also be put as another nightwalker started chaining him up, and putting vervain in his system, "I'm not letting my kingdom be taken from me. No matter the cost."

* * *

Cory walked behind Klaus, looking worried and nervous. She had this bad feeling that something was wrong with Kol, and there was this constant throbbing in her head that had her off guard and worried- something was happening with her Kol, and she needed to find out what was wrong with her husband.

Klaus looked back at Cory and said, "Cory, we'll go look for him after we get the dagger." Sighing, Cory nodded and said, "Why do I have the feeling Marcel has something to do with this, though?"

Klaus shrugged and they headed into Marcel's lair which was still the Mikaelson's old house. Cory paused as she looked around and saw no one walking around, and said to Klaus, "I'm going to go look around…"

Klaus simply nodded as he headed inside of the building, and Cory walked around the complex. She had this bad feeling that something was going to happen.

* * *

Klaus walked into the courtyard, and looked around, confused as to why it was empty. His back was turned when he heard someone say, "Klaus," He turned and saw Marcel. He simply said, "You've been avoiding my calls."

"A little pissed off, lately." Klaus didn't miss a beat as he said, "Apologies for my behavior can come later. You have something of mine. I want it back."

Marcel pulled out the dagger from his jacket, and said, "Sorry, but I can't do that," He then held out the dagger and Rebekah came out from the shadows, taking the dagger from him.

Klaus felt betrayed as he said, "What is this?"

"Apologies for your behavior? You don't apologize, Nik. You just act. I've had enough, we have had enough," Rebekah stated, standing her ground. Klaus looked around and said, "I expect Kol to come walking out about now…" Rebekah shrugged and said, "He had a change of heart. He didn't want to upset Cory because for some reason she still sees the good in you."

Klaus grit his teeth. He looked at Cory like his little sister- the one that didn't betray him- and someone insulting her, didn't go down well with him. Instead of retaliating, Klaus smirked and said, "Well look at you, finally in possession of the one thing that can take you down. How does it feel?"

"Great."

Marcel then whistled, and unknown to them, as Marcel's henchmen stepped up, Klaus spotted Cory in the shadows and shook his head slightly, telling her to not come in unless she felt obligated. He knew she would come in when it was too much for him, but for now she would stay put.

"So this is it? The evil bastard, Klaus, has gone too far, must be punished and by his own sibling, nonetheless. How positively biblical," Klaus stated, and Cory held back a laugh at the irony, "And you, Marcel, is this your idea of a hit?" He chuckled as he spoke, "I taught you better than this paltry excuse for a takedown," Klaus started to raise his voice, "You think you can subdue _**me **_with _**this**_?"

Marcel shook his head as he said, "No, but I think I can with this," He then whistled again and Cory was the only one able to notice the look of shock, anger, and betrayal that flashed through Klaus' features as more vampires stepped up.

Then Cory felt an agonizing pain in her head, and held back her yell of pain as she gripped her head tightly, forcing herself to stay on both legs. Soon the pain ended and Cory zoned back into the conversation as Klaus said, "Let's end this charade, shall we?"

Cory knew a speech was coming as Klaus said, "Vampires of New Orleans," Cory nodded to herself- she was right, "Do recall that I am an Original, a hybrid. I cannot be killed. Eternity is an awfully long time. How long do you think Marcel will stay in power? What if one of you lot were to release me," He pointed around the room, "Knowing I would be eternally in your debt?"

Cory raised an eyebrow and thought to herself, _"I forgot how good he was with words…" _

"Oh, I would pity those of you who dared to cross me. I can assure you, your ends would be spectacular… To borrow a trick from an old friend…" Klaus held up a coin, "Whoever picks up this coin gets to live."

This time Cory was brought to her knees silently as she gripped her head in pain- she knew this had something to do with Marcel. If Klaus didn't kill him, she would.

Klaus dropped the coin on the ground and looked over at Cory, disguising his worried look as he saw her on her knees, clutching her head in pain. He instead, did what she would've wanted (continue with his speech) and said, "Now which of you magnificent bastards wants to join me?"

"Anyone wants that coin, pledge allegiance to Klaus, take it now. Go ahead, the choice is yours," Marcel stated. Cory slowly stood up as Marcel was talking and now had an undeniable rage that was flowing through her from what she knew was Kol. She was determined to find her husband.

No one moved and Klaus still had the smug look on his face- he still had Cory, and he knew that if anything bad happened to him she would step in. He knew it sounded selfish, but to him it felt nice knowing that his sister-in-law would stop the pain that he was about to endure from his actual sister.

Marcel shrugged at Klaus and simply said, "Take him."

Cory stood still, not doing anything as she knew Klaus could handle himself as two vampires ran towards him.

Klaus took them down immediately and he flung one towards Cory, with the vampire hitting the wall, dead. Klaus then held out his hands and Cory couldn't help the smile that took over her face as she saw Rebekah gulp. The smile was taken off her face though, as two men flung two chains towards Klaus, and they yanked him backwards with him falling to the ground with a thud.

Klaus got up and started fighting back, but then people started hitting him while Cory was holding back her self-restraint. While everyone was busy, she quickly pulled herself up and over the railing onto the second floor, and Klaus saw this but his attention was taken back as he was pulled backwards by the chains again.

Cory was seen by four vampires on the second floor and she simply waved at them with a small smile. The first male ran towards her, and she ran around him so she was behind him, and she grabbed his arms, and kicked his back in, so his spine cracked. She then twisted his head completely around and she dropped the dead vampire with a thud at her feet.

She turned around and smirked at the last two, and two more men ran towards her, and she slid under them, quickly grabbing two of the wood railing edges, and jumping up just in time for them to turn around and stick the makeshift stakes through their hearts. They dropped to the ground- dead. She then smirked at the last one who was a woman, and quickly ripped out her heart.

She looked down at Klaus, and as he was just getting finished staked in the stomach and then having it ripped out, she decided it was time for her to come in.

Klaus looked up, letting his hybrid face show and he let out a low growl that was clearly threatening as he looked straight at Rebekah. He was cut short though, as Cory jumped down from the second floor, and cracked both necks of the two men who were holding the chains that were on Klaus. She pulled the chains from his wrists and Rebekah simply said two words as she saw her sister-in-law's vampire face and dropped her dagger, "Oh shit."

Klaus stood up as Cory threw the chains forwards, wrapping them around two vampire's necks, and she pulled back harshly. She watched their necks break, and then the chains were pulled through their necks, blood going everywhere.

She dropped the chains and as Cory and Klaus went on beheading, biting, breaking necks, pulling out hearts, and just causing major pain, Rebekah had only one thought on her mind, _"I thought Kol had Cory with him…"_

As Klaus was biting a vampire in the neck with his hybrid teeth, Cory had grabbed a bat from one of the vampire bodies on the floor, and hit one vampire in the face with it. Klaus came behind her, and cracked that vampire's neck as Cory ripped another one's throat out. They worked as a team, quickly going through all the vampires in the small corner, and Rebekah watched nervously. And Klaus just finished throwing another vampire against the wall, he yelled, "MARCEL! COME AND FINISH THIS!"

Cory literally ripped one vampire in half as Kol's rage finally hit her in the face. Combining her rage and his rage together, had Cory snarling at Marcel as he was about to run forwards. Rebekah stopped him though, and said, "No…" She looked over at Klaus as he ripped another heart from a vampire, and Cory as she implanted her heel in the head of another, "Take the coin."

"What?" Marcel asked, confused.

"They won't stop until everyone is dead and they will kill you, too. End this," Rebekah's voice lowered to a whisper as she looked back over at the two, "Pick up the coin."

Marcel looked at what she was staring at to see Klaus knock another into the ground. Cory was barefoot now as she ripped the head off another vampire- her clothes were soaked in blood.

She was on a mission- get to Marcel, find where Kol was, and then rip Marcel's head off.

Just as Marcel yelled, "ENOUGH!" Klaus was ripping out another heart, and Cory had her hands wrapped around a girl's neck, and she crushed her neck, dropping her to the ground.

They both watched as Marcel picked up the coin, and Klaus walked over, saying, "Well, well, well. The great Marcel, self-proclaimed King of New Orleans, bowing before me," A vampire went at Cory as Klaus talked. Cory simply grabbed the woman right before she hit her, and slammed her into the ground, then stepped on her neck, successfully killing the woman.

Klaus glanced back at her when he heard the movement, seeing the whole thing. Marcel simply looked at Klaus as he said, "There. I hereby pledge allegiance to you. You have the keys to my kingdom. It's yours."

Klaus smirked, but Cory wasn't finished as she walked forwards, grabbed Marcel by the neck, slammed him on the ground and said, "Klaus said he wouldn't touch you. He didn't say anything about me," Fear crossed Marcel's face as Cory snarled at him and said, "Now _**where is Kol**_!"

Rebekah looked confused and Marcel said, "He's in the Garden."

Cory nodded, picked him up, threw him into Rebekah who fell to the ground with Marcel on top of her, and walked off, her bare feet padding against the ground softly.

* * *

Cory walked into the Garden, and headed to the back where she could hear growls of pain which she knew were her husband's. She was right, as she saw two nightwalkers watching a chained up Kol, who was shirtless and had blood all over his chest with an IV which she was pretty sure vervain was in.

She walked into the room and Kol looked up and saw her with a smile, but then noticed her bloody clothes. The two nightwalkers stepped back, and Cory didn't even give them a chance to move more than a step as she pulled an aluminum bat out from behind her. She smiled innocently as Kol chuckled.

"They said that Klaus was being detained…" One nightwalker said as he stepped back a few more paces. Cory smirked and said, "Well, they forgot about me…" Cory flashed behind the two, and knocked one to the ground, holding him down with her foot as she choked the other one with the bat, saying, "And Marcel did the mistake of taking my husband," Cory growled, "And you don't hurt my Kol."

She then proceeded to knock off the man's head with the bat. She let the body drop to the ground, and stuck the bat through the other one's chest. She then knocked his head off with the bat.

She looked at Kol, dropping the bat, and quickly unchained him from the wall, taking the IV out.

Kol dropped into her arms, as he was very weak, and Cory (not expecting how heavy he was) fell to her knees, catching him softly as possible. She wrapped her arms around him, and he laid his head on her shoulder and said, "I knew you would find me."

"I always do, don't I?" Cory asked as she helped him stand up.

* * *

Cory headed inside the Mikaelson Manor- that she and Klaus had just got back- as Kol leaned on her shoulder. Kol was walking- barely, and as Cory saw Klaus walking down the stairs, she yelled, "NIK!"

Klaus looked over, saw Kol, and flashed over there, helping Cory carry him. Cory shot Marcel a glare as she saw him smile at the state Kol was in. Marcel gulped when he saw Cory's glare, though.

They got Kol inside and back into he and Cory's old bedroom, and he groaned as he laid down. Just as Cory went to go get supplies to clean him up, he grabbed her wrist and said, "Don't leave."

Cory smiled and said, "I'll be right back, Kol."

He let her go with a sigh, and as Cory walked out of the room, Klaus looked at him and said, "What happened?"

"Marcel called me, saying he had to talk to me, so I followed him into the Garden and wanting to get back to Cory, I let my guard down, and had my neck snapped. When I woke up, I was chained to the wall in extreme pain- vervain was being pumped into me. Two of his nightwalkers cut me open and staked me repeatedly. I couldn't do anything as I was too weak," Kol explained as his eyes were shut. Cory then walked in, in different clothes, and a bowl of water and a ton of towels. She started cleaning up Kol as Klaus said, "What nightwalkers?"

"Don't worry, I took care of them," Cory stated as she focused her attention on her husband. Klaus left the two in private as he simply said to them, "I'll be back later to check in."

* * *

Cory walked into the house that Elijah and Rebekah were in, and as soon as she shut the door, Elijah and Rebekah were in the hallway, looking at her.

She stood in the hallway and practically had a stare off with them and then her stare turned into a deadly glare as she looked at Rebekah. Rebekah's eyes widened at the look she was given, and she was taken off guard as she was knocked into the stairs.

As Cory stalked towards her, Rebekah knew she wouldn't hurt Cory, but Rebekah wasn't sure that Cory wouldn't hurt her.

Elijah didn't know what to do as Cory grabbed Rebekah by the neck and said, "You little bitch," She then tossed her into the living room, slamming her into another wall. Rebekah was bleeding now, but was persistent in not fighting back as she stood up from the floor.

Elijah held Cory back as she said, "HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DO THAT!?"

"He needed to be taught a lesson, I didn't realize you would be there-" Cory cut her off, saying, "-I don't mean about Marcel and Klaus- Klaus can take care of himself. I meant Kol."

Rebekah was confused as she said, "What?"

Cory laughed and said, "Oh, so you don't know what your baby vampire of a boyfriend did to your brother?" Shaking her head, Rebekah said, "No."

Cory nodded and said, "He chained him to a wall in the Garden after snapping his neck. He then proceeded to let two of his nightwalkers pump vervain into his system so he was weak and in pain, then let them torture him," Rebekah's eyes widened as Cory finished, saying, "You didn't know that your _beloved Marcel_ did that, did you?"

She ripped herself from Elijah's arms, and headed up the stairs to grab her and Kol's things as Rebekah sat down on the couch. Elijah stood in front of her and said, "Did you know that?"

"No," Rebekah said shaking her head. She turned when she heard Cory walking down the stairs with two suitcases in her hands and said, "I didn't know at all."

Elijah and Rebekah were both left in silence as the front door slammed shut behind Cory.

* * *

**AN: I decided to go ahead and post this because so many of you were worried about Kol and Cory's relationship, so here we go.**

**To sieniusia: Cory is protective of Klaus, but Kol always come first. Always.**

**BTW: I redid the beginning of the last chapter, and I fixed it on word, but I forgot to fix it when I posted it here. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**********Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


End file.
